It has only just began
by MahStoriesXD
Summary: Hermione and Draco are getting on eachothers nerves as always but might be getting on at somethings as well that may just make things a bit more complicated than usual.
1. Round One

It's been a long day in hell for Hermione, has it ever been this hot at Hogwarts before? she never really paid that much attion to the weather until now seeing as the war is over and she could actually worry about he small things like that damn weather and her body being drenched in sweat. The plus side up and down side was she only had one class left, Potions, but Ron ad Harry would not be there they are practicing for the next Quitiage game. She entered the classroom placed her books on the desk and took her seat and noticed that the teacher was not her normal potions teacher

"Hello class," he looked around as everyone settled into their seats," my name is Mr. Ross, I will be your potions teacher for the next two or three weeks, the potions professor I dare say had an incident with one of his potions and his gonna be in the hospital until he gets better."

'_Damn'_ Hermione thought,_' now I am going to fall behind because the substitute is gonna have us work on lame ass work, I'll never get threw with my project. Maybe he will allow me to go to the Library or Study Hall and work there until the Professor returns._'

She raised her hand and he gestured she her to speak "May I go to the Library or Study Hall to work? We have a project to finish in here and I'm rather close to finishing it."

"Of course you would be oh so worried about you grade as to run of to you hiding place Granger." Malfoy and he's little crew started laughing and had the rest of the class join him

"Oh piss off Malfoy, you're just jealous that I have better grades than you." She glared at him and glared back his eyes like razors

"Shut up Mudblood!"

"Uhmmm," every one stopped and looked that the Professor," are you two quite finished?'

They both nodded

"Good, now ms,"

"Granger"

"Ms Granger, I will ask that you two refrain from using such language in my presents and I have to say no to you wanting to go to the Library or anywhere from this classroom I was given specific rules."

'Damn it' she was now even more pissed

"As for your project, I m well aware of what you all are suppose to do, he told me to put you with partners to finish your projects quicker," he smiled and went to pick up a piece of parchment of the desk, " Now ms Granger as I only know your name I will partner you first," he looked down at the parchment," Mr. Malfoy?'

"Oh Bloody hell are you serious?" Now Draco was pissed how dare his teacher put him with that airhead Granger this is going to be the worst week of his life.

"Mr. Malfoy I will not ask you again to watch your mouth." His eyes narrowed at the boy, Draco however just looked at the man and laughed slightly to himself. He looked at Granger who now had her head in her hands and looked rather pissed, it was amusing.

"Ms Granger will you please join Mr. Malfoy at his desk?" she looked back at him in discussed how could this be happing to her, this is so humiliating and such bullshit. But she gathered her books and went to join Malfoy as Mr. Ross started naming off more partners.

"So Granger you and I are partners," he flashed a Smirk and winked at her " and I thought I would never find my partner for life," he chuckled at this , but Hermione was not amused

"I m warning you Malfoy, you try anything and I will hex your nuts to switch places with your eyeballs" she felt amused when his eyes grew to almost the size of his head and his jaw dropped.

'_How dare she'_ he thought '_how dare she threaten me!_ Even though the threat had actually turned him on at the mere thought of Granger on top of him naked them rolling around fighting for control her screaming and moaning his name and his hands played on her body and his shaft deep in her and her warm wet folds around his shaft them shagging till neither of them could stand it any longer. He realized that he had been staring at her the whole time this thought was going through his head and she had yet to take her eyes off him he face hot with anger.

"Why in the hell are you staring at me?' she asked his face flushed and slightly blushed as she noticed he wasn't staring at her rather lost in thought and he just realized he was staring at her.

He turned his head away from her facing the front now as she wondered what he was thinking and him hoping that he will get to experiment his little fantasy of her later but he had to get ride on his hard dick that was painly pushing against his pants demanding to be released so it could invade the folds of the one next to him.

"I wasn't staring at you for your information I was thinking what it would be like to turn you into a fat rat," he said just loud enough for her to hear. She was pissed she took and slammed the heel of her foot down hard on his foot.

"Ow, why you lil bi..,"

"Is there a problem back there?" the professor looked ready to put us both in detention

"No Sir," the both said conjointly she looked at Malfoy with a smirk

"This isn't over Mudblood." Just as the bell rang she stood to gather her things and her mistake of bending over and putting her ass almost in Malfoy's face. He took this as interesting and slapped the cheek of her ass hard, it made a loud_ Smack!_ as his hand connected to her ass. She let out a gasp, and turned to face him appalled and death in her eyes.

"Your such an asshole Malfoy!" she left rubbing her bum and cursing him on the way out.

'_Why in the hell did you not hit him'_ she asked herself as if she was gonna get an answer. She put it out of her mind and went to the Gryffindor common room and went to her room and grabbed her some clothes, her body wash and a towel and headed to the showers.

Though Malfoy was the last out of class due to his currant state he sat there a little longer after the fact a little shocked and almost aroused again. _'why hadn't she hit me back?'_ he wondered '_did it turn her on?'_ '_Was she aroused by him hitting her bum_?' He wanted to know but something told me she wasn't about to admit it even if it was true so instead he gathered his things and went in the direction of the Slytherian common room, but on the way he seen a very interesting opportunity, Granger was headed to the showers by the look of her towel and clothes in her hands. _'Oo this could be rather interesting'_ he thought.

So he followed her at a distance where she wouldn't notice him. She went in the showers and he followed only to his surprise turn the corner in the showers only to be met by a wand at his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She looked pissed and her eyes grew wild with furry and his trousers grew tight again.


	2. Insight

Draco was in shock she stood there with her wand at his throat he had no idea how to respond

"It's the showers, Mudblood, it's where people go to bathe." He rolled his eyes and in doing so noticed that he must of hesitated at the bathroom entrance due to the sight he was seeing, She didn't have her robes on when she left on her way to the showers she had the front of her shirt unbuttoned, revealing a light baby blue bra and the necklace that she was wearing dangled slightly off her chest but perfectly between her breast, which were full and lush, he was tempted to reach out and rub one but thought better of it. His eyes trailed down from her breast to the curve of her waste which shockingly looked very sexy, her skin smooth and plush pink, her stomach was just the right kind of flat, neither toned nor pudgy. She must have noticed what he was staring at because she took her free hand and grabbed her open blouse and wrapped it around herself. She pressed her wand harder against his throat, which he had forgotten was there.

"Why did you have to come in here while I was in here, and why didn't you go to Quittich practice with Ron and Harry?" she demanded

"Well if you must know, Mudblood, they changed our practice schedule to tomorrow." He looked down at the wand and pushed it away with his index finger, she didn't fight to keep it there just let him push it away. "Now may I go?"

She stared at him knowing he did not intend on showering, he had followed her. She heard him as she had went down the corridor but knew he wouldn't admit it, so she decided she would just call him out on it. She took a step back and put her wand away.

"You didn't come here to shower did you?" she smirked knowing she had him cornered.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't, but it is none or your business now is it Granger?"

She glared at him

"Whatever just leave me the hell alone and we will get along fine," she gave a most fake smile and turned to walk to the shower and turned the water on. She turned and began to stare at him

Draco looked at her as she leaned against the shower stall her arms folded shirt still unbuttoned and the shirt teasing him with little peeks as she breathed in and out.

"What are you staring at Granger?"

"I m waiting for you to leave so that I may take a shower."

"I'm not stopping you from getting in that shower, and how can I? I'm all the way over here."

She stared at him getting even angrier. When he gave her that stupid smirk of his, she wanted to knock it right off his face. "I'm not gonna stand here and strip in front of you Malfoy so would you mind leaving?" he looked at her and turned around so that his back was facing her and leaned up against a wall. 'Ugh this is such bullshit why in the hell won't he leave?' she reached for her wand and then realized that there was no use she didn't know of any spells to get him out of here.

"Whatever, fine, stay, but I swear to Merlin that if you look at me I will hex you."

"I can't make promises Granger."

Even though she couldn't see him she knew he was smiling and laughing to himself. She just rolled her eyes and walked over to her things and put her wand down and started to remove her clothes and grab her body wash.

'Holy shit, was he actually seeing this?' he glanced over again out of the corner of his eye at the mirror that was just a few feet away. 'She is stripping her clothes off, she gave up on trying to make him leave' he stood there awestruck and watched as she removed the shirt that was already unbutton and placed with her wand that she had already set down. She started to remove her shoes and socks, then her skirt, and much to his surprise her panties matched her bra. Her bra was a softer blue though not as dark as her panties. Her legs looked absolutely amazing, they were long and slender making her appear much more taller than she is, and he had a better view of her hips and stomach that the shirt was hiding. He stated to breathe heavily has she reached up to unclasp her bra, she let it fall off her arms and to the floor. He had a knot in his throat her breast bounced as she moved to kick her bra over the rest of her clothes they were perfectly round and plump, her nipples were hard due to being exposed to the cold. His mouth went dry as he thought about placing her breasts in his mouth, and tease and play with her nipples. His eyes widened as she let her chestnut curls fall out of their normal ponytail restraint and she fluffed her hair and he was surprise that her hair nearly reached her breast to cover them from view. She placed the hair tie on her wrist and placed her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pulled them off of her hips and down her legs, he bit his lower lip as his erection twitched and pressed against pants. She stood back up panties in her hand as she placed them with the rest of her clothes.

'_Merlin she was beautiful, how could he have not seen it before? He fancied her, thought she was attractive since their third year of Hogwarts together, but now he had seen how she had grown into this most beautifully attractive woman. What was he doing? He was being a perv is what he was doing. Here he stood marveling at this beautiful woman his shaft growing harder every second he stood there staring at her and she was unaware, oblivious to the fact that he watched her strip and walk to the shower completely naked.___

He thought about telling her just how beautiful she was but then he would get hexed so bad his children's children would feel it. So he decided it to be best if he just went back to his dorm room and just admire her from afar until her can actually admire the way he wants to.

She herd the door open and then either someone enter or leave.

"Malfoy?' silence.

'_Well at least he left her alone finally, now she can enjoy her shower'_ she thought but then she started thinking about how she had seen him standing there with his back to her while she undressed, it sent a unusual sensation through her body. She remembered catching a glimpse of him watching her undress in the mirror. She wondered if by some chance that he knew that she was aware of him watching her undress. Though she didn't make it obvious that she knew he was watching her, maybe she should have? _'Oh well he isn't interested in her like that, he just wanted a piece of ass to stare at'_ she thought and then wandered if he ever would.


	3. Bathroom Unleashed

Back at his dorm room he gets into to bed and can't get the image of her body out of his mind. ' damn pull your self together she will never be with you and your family would disown you, so get her off your mind!' but he couldn't he lay there thinking of how smart and beautiful she was and how he never wanted someone as bad as he wanted her. May be he should tell her, he laughed at himself for even thinking that thought. So he just rolled over under his sheets and went to sleep.

On her way back to her dorm she to was thinking of him but couldn't figure out why, he was an asshole to her and her friends but he was still in her thoughts.

"Hey Mione where you been?" Ron and Harry where sitting by the fireplace

"I went to Shower I swear for it being fall it is hot as hell."

"I know what you mean, but catching the wind felt brilliant!" he laid his head back and was just laid there staring at the fire. They sat there talking for awhile before she decided that it was best she went to bed. She thought about telling them about Malfoy but then she decided better of it, Harry would have a field day on his ass hexing him into his next life and Ron might just kill him.

The next day in Potions she sat with Malfoy and he was staring at her the whole time .

"Do you mind not staring at me for two seconds?" he looked at her and just glared

"What makes you think I'm looking at you filthy Mudblood?" she kicked him in his shin

"Ow you bitch!" he started rubbing his bruised shin

"Mr. Malfoy, I warned the both of you to many times, both of you will see me after class."

They both shook their head yes and she was pissed and he was humiliated. The bell rang and they both approached his desk.

"I will be seeing the both of you for detention this Friday and Saturday, and you both will be writing sentences until I think that you both can get along."

"What! I can't have detention Saturday the Quidditch match is this Saturday!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you used profanity in my classroom, now if you please." He gestured to the door telling the two to leave.

Great, just great he thought now I'm going to hear it from my Father who isn't going to be pleased with this. Hermione was so mad she could believe she was going to have to give up her weekend to be stuck in a class writing sentences all because of Malfoy. She went to her next class Harry and Ron hot on her heels, "what happened?" Ron looked at her like he was mad as hell

"I got stuck with detention Friday and Saturday."

"Bloody hell Hermione, stuck with Malfoy for 2 days, that's got to suck." She thought about this and for a min she thought this wouldn't be so bad maybe she can actually get it out of him how he actually feels about her, and to admit that he saw her stripping in the showers.

Draco kept having all these thoughts of Hermione laid on a desk in detention her naked body under his finger tips her moaning his name and begging for more of him as he plunged deeper into her folds with his hard shaft. At this his pants grew rather tight and to his embarrassment he was sitting in the common room and his ex-girlfriend who refuses to except the fact that they are over walked in and noticed his erecting and decided it for was for her.

"Well somebody missed me" she reached over and went to stroke his hard dick through his pants but he slapped her hand away.

"Oh come on Draco, you know you missed me," he voice matched her eyes full of lust and need and wanting him she licked her lips and he felt discussed.

"Look we broke up weeks ago, I don't want you then and I don't want you now so just piss off will you?" he watched has she huffed and left the common room cussing under her breathe. He sat there ran his hand threw his hair and cursed at his damn erection, so get got up and wondered to his room grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. He made it there and heard another person in the showers, half hearted he was hoping it was Hermione but then shook his head and proceeded to strip off his clothes and get in the shower. But as he turned he was met by a pair of dark brown eyes starring at him when he realized that he was still hard as a rock and he towel was in his hand. He threw the towel around him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Mudblood?" She looked at him and smirked and put her hand on her hip which sad it him was covered by a towel. And in an almost mocking tone she said, "It's the Showers Malfoy." He just glared at her then.

"Whatever just leave so I may take a shower?"

"Why should I? You didn't leave when I asked you to!" at this her stared at her and was amazed pissed and at the same time.

"Whatever." He walked over to the shower and turned it on and turned to see if she was leaving and to his surprise she stood by her clothes watching him with a smirk on her face.

"Your not going anywhere are you?"

"While I might as well I have already got my revenge so there is no need to really stay is there?"

"What are you talking about Granger?"

"Yesterday, you saw me didn't you?" fear shot through his body 'she saw me watching her?' she noticed that he knew exactly what she was talking about by the blush on his face she turned and grabbed her clothes in order to get dressed. Then his shock flew from his face and realization on what she had just said hit him like a bludger to the gut.

"You liked me watching you didn't you Granger?" he said with a smirk

"What?" look of horror crossed her face and she realized that she had just been found out she couldn't do anything but stare and knowing she looked rather stupid do to the fact that her mouth hung open.

"No, I did not like you watching me Malfoy."

"Bullshit, or else why did you not stop removing your clothes when you seen me watching you?" he felt triumph when her face turned red.

"Well I.." she could think of a come back couldn't think of anything to explain her actions so she just picked up her things and headed for the door only catching 'I'll see you later Granger' from Malfoy. She took off heading to the Gryffindor Common room in nothing but her towel feeling eyes following her to the common room and when she go there to her relief nobody was there she went straight to her room and got dressed and hid in her room thinking about what just happened.

Draco on the other hand was standing in the shower the look of pure enjoyment, triumph and surprise. He began thinking of her and how she knew that he had watched her strip her clothes off and yet she just saw him naked and didn't make any rude remarks, maybe she liked what she saw. He penis jumped at the thought of them being naked in the same room and he began to stroke himself picturing her naked body in front of him her full breast pressed up against his chest he arms wrapped around his neck while his hands explored her from her neck to her sides down to her hips and back again. Their lips pressed together slightly parted allowing their tongues to play and taste each other. He picked up the speed of stroking himself and continued to play out the image in his mind, and with a final groan of pure passion and lust he released and braced himself with his free hand as his orgasm took over his body and reached for his rag only after he was spent and able to stand on his own. After he was done showering he dried and headed for his room with an unusually smile on his face that her only half thought about hiding.


	4. My Explination

**Hi I apologize this I my first story and I hope that you all will like it I haven't wrote any kind of story in a long time to forgive me as I get back in the swing of things :) and hope you all give me good reviews!**


	5. Detention

**Thank you all for your honest reviews I really appreciate it a lot and I hope you all like this next chapter.**

Well it was Friday and they went to the potions class for their detention. Mr. Ross had put them in different desks but they sat side by side.

"Now I want the two of you to write 'I will not curse in class' until detention is over, understood?"

They both nodded and pulled out their quills and parchment and began to write their required sentences. Hermione kept glancing over at Draco still seeing him naked from last night, although she didn't get a good enough view of his whole body she saw his well abed body they way his muscles show in his arms, legs and his chest from what she could see. He was turned just right to where she wouldn't see his ass or his privet. She pushed the image out of her mind and began writing again stealing glances when she could. The classroom door suddenly opens and there stood the Head Mistress.

"Mr. Ross I hate to intrude but we really need you help, a student was experimenting and mixed up his potions. We need your help." She looked at Draco and Hermione and then back at Mr. Ross.

"O h my, um, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger I will be back in a moment I'm going to go help in the hospital wing." He looked at them both with a stern look on his face "and I expect my classroom to be in one piece when I get back and both of you to be in one piece." They both said yes and he went with the Head Mistress.

Draco dropped his quill and turned his body fully facing Hermione after the door was securely closed.

"So Granger, did you enjoy the show you gat last night?" saying this with a smirk she just growled and continued writing. "Oh come on Granger, admit it you like seeing my nice naked body." That got to her then she threw her head sideways to look at him and her eyes cut threw him like razors.

"Malfoy you think so highly of your self, did you know that?" she continued to cut him with her eyes "And another thing Draco Malfoy, I didn't see anything, probably because there was nothing to see." She smirked and turned away. This filled Draco with rage he jumped from his chair and walked over to her and proceeded to undo his pants.

"What in the hell are you doing Malfoy?" she watched him as he walked to her and started to remove his pants, she began to panic.' Is he dong what I think he is doing?' His trousers fell to the floor and he pulled his shaft out of his boxers and she turned her head. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him and she closed her eyes.

"No, I want you to look Granger, then you can judge whether it is to small to notice or not." She sat there with his hands still on her shoulders and she opened her eyes to look at him eye to eye, and she could tell he was fuming, his face was red and twisted in all different directions and though he was pissed the look on his face was one she had not seen ever before and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at Mudblood?" he was even more pissed now

"Your face Malfoy, I mean really you want me to look at your privets and your so pissed off and your face is just so..just so.." she couldn't continue she was laughing so hard, but he found no amusement in this so he grabbed her and pulled her up to him so that she was face to face with him. She came face to face with a gasp. She halted her laughter and stared at him knowing he was serious.

"Malfoy let go of me NOW!" she looked at him and his expression changed, he was no longer mad or insulted rather he was hurt and confused. He let go of her and pulled up his trousers and went back to his chair. He sat there for a long time just staring at the front of the classroom not looking at anything really/ Hermione however was at a lost for words, had she scared him?

"Malfoy?" he didn't look at her just stayed staring "Draco?" he looked at her then.

"Are you okay?" she had a hint of worry in her voice.

"I m fine." He didn't sound like it but he turned his head and went back to writing.

He knew he wasn't fine he felt like shit how could he hurt her like that? He was so angry with himself but at the same time he felt oddly blushed because she hadn't stopped staring at him but wait hold on, did she just call him Draco? And why was he blushing thinking of her calling him Draco. He finally stopped staring at him and sat down and went back to writing. just a few moments after she sat down the professor retuned and apologized for being so long and took a sit a his desk and began writing down tomorrows assignment. A few moments later the professor told them that they may leave and to hand in their parchments and he will see them both tomorrow at the same time.

As they left Hermione walking faster than Draco and him lagging behind actually on purpose to watch the way her body moved. He gave in to his thoughts and walked fast to catch up with her.

"Hey Granger, wait I need to talk to you." She picked up her pace and went to urn a corner when Draco caught her by the arm. "Will you bloody wait Granger!"

She looked at him and snatched her arm away and turned to face him "What do you want Malfoy?"

He looked at her and felt suddenly scared but proceeded to tell her anyway.

"I'm sorry for my actions in Potions class." Her face dropped all signs of anger and annoyance and turned into confusion and sad all thrown into one. They looked at each other for h looked like forever until she finally walked away and headed to her dorm room. He watched as she walked away and he stared after her for a little while and then headed to his own dorm room.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room she immediately grabbed her some clothes a towel and headed to the showers to clear her head. 'Had Malfoy really just apologized to her? Was he sick or something?' but what ever the case she just left it where it was and went to the showers. She go there and turned on the water to the shower and took off her clothes and the door open. She immediately ran to the shower and closed the door of the shower behind her with a slam. She herd the door close and foot steps heading to her stall.

"Hermione?" it was Malfoy, but he never used her real name it was always Mudblood or Granger. Why was he suddenly calling her Hermione?

"Yeah, what do you want Malfoy." It was silent and then she heard him walking away from her and then he stopped and she heard him taking off his shoes.

She could hear him taking his close off and she felt a sudden urge to get out and get her clothes and get the hell out of there but before she could even move on her thought the door to her shower opened and there he stood. He stepped in and put his hand to cup her face as the door of the shower closed. She felt him staring at her as he pulled her face to his to look her in the eye. He looked at her and pressed his lips to hers.

She was shocked and amazed and every emotion she could think of. He continued to kiss her more passionately and started rubbing his hands all over her body starting at her neck making his way to her hips and back again. And some how her hands ended up around his neck with her fingers intertwined in his hair. He started rubbing his tongue on her bottom lip and she parted her mouth allowing his tongue to play with hers. She removed her hands from his hair and placed them on the shoulder blades of his back while his hands gripped her hips as their kiss deepened. He walked her backwards against the wall as he broke their kiss and started to kiss from her lips down her neck to take her breast in his mouth and placed his hand on the other to pinch and play with her nipple while he licked and nipped on the nipple he had in his mouth. She let out a soft moan as her breathing quickened. He kissed his way back to her mouth and grabbed her by her ass and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste as they continued to kiss and their tongues played and tasted the inside of each others mouths. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support and she felt his hand move to her folds as he gently rubbed his fingers over them. ' Oh god is this really happening, this feels so good who knew Malfoy could ever be this good ' her thoughts got interrupted as he moved his hand back to her ass and had stopped kissing her and was just looking at her now.

"W-why did you stop" she could barely breathe and was trembling with need. He didn't respond instead her put her down and walked out of the stall and picked up his towel and proceeded to dry off.

**Yeah I decided to wait before they actually has sex.**


	6. Detention part 2

Hermione was stunned unable to find her voice. They we're so close to having sex so close that she nearly cum herself at the thought of his rock hard shaft in her folds. Her body tingles and trembled she didn't know if it was for the fact that the water was getting cold or what but she was not about to let it end. She walked out of the shower with a quick pace under her steps and she realized that she caught him off guard when she pushed him against the wall by the look on his face**.**

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing Granger?" he looked surprised that she was face to face with him. He was still naked and slightly wet she could fell his erection pressed against her stomach, both her hands where on his chest keeping him against the wall her body practically leaning on his she looked at him noticing just how beautiful his baby blue eyes where, they weren't ice cold as she had once thought rather that of an innocent child. She leaned up to his face pressing her lips to his, moving her hands from his chest to his sides at his ribs to pull him closer. He didn't fight back but placed his hands in her hair keeping their lips locked together. She pulled there lips away for a moment and smirking at him she said, "What I am doing is finishing what you started." She pulled him back into a more passionate kiss and he willingly obeyed.

'_oh Merlin there was no fucking way this was happening, she was kissing me, wanting me and I didn't have to force her I didn't have to do a damn thing'_ Draco was lost in a pool of lust his body begged for her wanted her needed her. He thought he would just see how far she would let him go, just to see if he could get away with taunting and teasing her, and she let him. She let him kiss her, touch her and hold her as close as he wanted to. Only reason he ended it was he had not intend for it to go this far but it had. She had him pressed against a wall and refuses to let him go until she get what she want out of him, and he is more then willing to give her anything she wants right now.

The kiss began to deepen his body began to shake with the anticipation building in his body and his grip tighten on her hair. He pulled her head back by her hair and she let out a gasp, he made a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her breast and ran his tongue over it and it harden at the touch. He did the same with the other and began he was back town her stomach where he released her hair to turn her to place her back against the wall and put one of her legs on his shoulder and her began to lick and suck on her clit and folds. She tensed and moaned while his tongue ran over her clit and folds. She gripped fist full of his blonde hair as her moaning got louder, when he thought she couldn't take it any longer he was face to face with her again kissing her then taking both her legs and wrapping them around his waste again. He looked her in the eye as he positioned himself. He plunged his hard shaft deep inside her and she let out a loud moan and she gripped his hair tighter, to the point where he thought she was gonna rip it out. He kept thrusting and picked up a rhythm and both their moans were getting loader so he kissed her to help quiet the moans. 'Harder Draco, harder' she begged between moans and he buried his face in her neck and began to thrust harder, and she buried her face in his neck and started biting him and he whole body quivering and her folds tightened around his shaft and he thrust even deeper as she did so, she threw her head back and moaned 'Draco' and that was all it took for him, he cam at the sound of his name falling from her lips. He leaned his head against her chest both breathing heavily as he still held her up against the wall. "Wow" he felt like an idiot saying that but that was all he could say. She heard him and giggled and he looked up at her and kissed her lightly on the lips and he set her down. He looked over her body and her face it still stained with lust and passion and he felt utter satisfaction. He brushed his hand over her tangled hair and let it trail to her jaw bone. And she laid her face in his hand and he looked into her eye's and felt something he had never felt before, he couldn't explain it but he felt the need to hold her close to him again to hold her so close that she couldn't get away, he wanted to hold her forever.

After a moment of standing there she realized that he was staring at her and she didn't know what to say. I mean just had just had sex with her enemy and she doesn't feel angry or disgusted or even mad. She feels happy and excited like her whole world is spinning in circles. He is wonderful, handsome and for some reason she doesn't want to let him go. She wonders why he did this and isn't grossed out or trying to leave and pretend that none of this happen. She takes his hand from her face and she can see him slightly pout at this but she doesn't take her hand out of his.

"Draco, what did we just do, and why did we do it?" she tried not to make it sound mean as much as possible

"To be honest Hermione I don't know why we did it but," he leaned down and kissed her lips, "I'm ever so tempted to do it again." He said smiling

"Draco we can't what if someone found out what if Harry and Ron found us or your friends or a teacher?"

"And I'm to worry why?" he was smirking and took both her hands in his. " We're Head Girl and Head Boy, when they fix our rooms and common room we can be in there and nobody will notice and nobody will ever find out if that's that way you want it to be."

"I'm not so sure Draco I mean you have been an ass to me and how do I know you didn't just do this with me to have black mail on me to make me do you homework or something? And plus you have always been mean to me Harry and Ron hoe do I know that this was not just a one time thing?"

He was hurt but she was right, he hadn't given her any reason to trust him at all but he wanted her to. "Hermione, I promise you this is not going to be a one time thing, well maybe a one time a day thing," he looked at her and grinned and she hit him on the arm playfully, "Ow I was only joking, kind of, but I won't be an ass to you anymore and I am not holding this as blackmail either." He bent down and kissed her again and then he looked down at their bodies, they were covered in sex and sweat. "I think we should actually shower this time." She looked down and blushed and headed for the shower that she left running. And he followed.

After the shower they kissed one last time good bye and headed their separate ways and when she got back to the Gryffindor common room she had an unusually smile on her face and she went right to her room and laid down and began to think of what happen in the showers and her smile grew even wider.

**Sorry that this one is so short but I have been sick and im not gonna be able to write another chapter for couple days so I figured I wouldn't leave you guys hanging :)**


	7. Hogs Mead

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I hope you all enjoy :)**

The next day in potions Hermione and Draco sat next to each other and not once shot and evil glance at each other that instead smiled and grinned and coed each other. Which every one stared at them for and neither of them seemed to care. After class the walked with each other until Harry and Ron caught up to Hermione and wanted to know right then and there what in the hell was going on.

"'Mione you have been acting so weird lately and have been up Malfoy's ass all day and was giving him goo-goo eye's the whole time during class, what has gotten into you?" Harry sat there staring at her as Ron asked these questions.

She was blushing as he mentioned the goo-goo eye's "Nothing is wrong Ron, its just me and Draco"  
>"Draco? Since when do you call him Draco?<p>

"Well he has changed, he's not the evil asshole we knew along time ago, he kind and sweet and well I like him a lot I think I mean I can't be for sure"

This time it was Harry "Hermione are you sick?"

"No I'm not" she was getting angry now

"Did he curse you or something, maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfry and have her have a look at you"

"NO!' she walked away then but they just followed after her as she ran into the Library

"Hermione we are only worried about you is all"

"Both of you had better listen and listen good, I think that I may like Draco a lot more than just a friend and defiantly more than an enemy, and he didn't curse me nor did he do anything to me of the sort."

"But he's evil."Ron was looking scared and jealous by this point

"Ron he isn't evil and I will prove it to you."

"Alright" Harry interjected "this weekend at Hogs Mead brig him with you as a date and we will see just how 'Not Evil' he truly is." He had the look of pure competition on his face

"Fine, and you will both see that you have made an ass out of yourselves when we show up" she smiled nodded her head and turned to walk away. But now she was worried, what if he didn't want to go with her to Hogs Mead? What would she do then? She would figure it out tonight.

By the end of the day she went to the showers to meet up with Draco who, unsurprisingly was already there and had the shower waiting on them.

He rushed over and scooped her up in his arms and kissed her "Hello beautiful, and how was your day?" he looked at her with a smirk and had an eyebrow crooked upwards.

"It was good for the most part but Draco I have to ask you something." She looked into his eyes as he looked back at her and was curious.

"Yes?"

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she told him what happen with Harry and Ron.

Draco was shocked and pissed. They still thought he was evil and an asshole apparently and he was surprised that she had stood up for him. He felt his heart jump at her voice calling him by his name still and that she stood up to her best friends for him. She was wonderful and he had her or sort of. So far all they have done is fucked and coed at each other, maybe he should make her his. But that was going way to fast and pushing way to many limits. Wait what did she just ask? She wanted them to go to Hogs Mead together, as a couple? On a date? Oh Merlin, he couldn't believe it he could barely breathe.

"Hermione," he looked into her chocolate brown eyes as she stared at him half hope and half fear "I would like that very much." He smiled and giggled as she let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at him.

She was looking at him so intensely and he wondered what was going on in that brain of hers. But forgot to ask when she looked down at his half naked body and then at the shower. She began kissing him as he took her clothes off her and she took the remaining clothes off him as well. They walked backwards towards the shower, both naked and exploring each others bodies and all he could think about was this weekend at Hogs Mead was going to be very interesting test for the both of them. 

The rest of the week dragged on for the both of them but the time they shared in the showers every evening was helping. It was finally the weekend and Draco rummaged through his things to find a suitable looking outfit to wear, one to impress. He was still roaming around in his boxers in doing this when somebody knocked at the door. He growled under his breathe.

"Go away, I'm not dressed and not in the mood to see anyone right now." He went back to looking through his clothes.

"Is that so?"

He looked up immediately when he recognized the voice.

"Hermione what are you doing in here?"

She had a smile on her face as she walked over and pecked him on the lips. She tasted good, like a pumpkin pastry.

"I came to see what was taking you so long," she looked down at my clothes scattered all over my bed, "But I can see now why it is taking you so long." She started laughing

"Laugh all you want, but I can't find anything decent that I want to wear." He looked back at the clothes and then at her. She was wearing a white T-shirt that had a 'G' printed on it that was Gryffindor colors and was just tight enough to tease anybody, her pants were blue jean and hugged her waist but not her legs so much. She had her hair down today which he found extremely hot.

"What are you staring at me for? Your suppose to be looking for something for yourself to wear." She gave him a playful push

"I know, I know would you mind helping me?"

She looked at him as if her jaw was about to break thought the floor but then quickly changed it to a smile. "Okay"

"Great!" he watched as she picked up his clothes one by one and looked at him and tossed them. After awhile she picked up a white under shirt and white button up school shirt and tossed them at him along with a pair of his dress pants that she transformed into a pair of faded blue jeans.

"You're joking?" he looked at the clothes as he put them on, it didn't look like him at all he looks more like the other kids around school, he almost blended in.

She looked at him with a sad face and slightly confused "You don't like it?"

He quickly wanted to turn this around so not to hurt her feelings. "NO it's not that I don't like it it's just well I have never worn clothes like this before." He looked at her and she smiled slightly.

"If you want I can change the pants back"

"No" he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips "I like it" he smiled making her smile even bigger.

"Well come on then, we're gonna be late" she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the fireplace to use floo powder to get them to Hogs mead faster. And he could hear his heart in his ears pounding faster as they got closer.


	8. Hogs Mead part 2

When they arrived at hogs mead Hermione wrapped both her arms around his arm and squeezed and looked up at him with her dark brown eyes and he bent down and kissed he softly on the lips but when he went to pull away she tugged him down by the arm she held so tightly.

"Well, I would say some one is in a good mood" he looked at her with a big grin as she giggled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited is all." she looked at him and he did notice she was rather jumpy.

"No need to apologize to me, I like it." I gave her another big grin as she drug me away to go meet up with Harry and Ron. When we finally found the two of them they looked at us and gave us this look as though some one had just randomly walked up to them and slapped them in the face. She however looked unfazed by their faces, but she did try to hide a smirk on her face but wasn't doing a good job which he couldn't help but laugh at the three of them. But in doing that they all looked at him and he stopped his laughing as quickly as he could.

"So Malfoy, you friends with Hermione then." Ron looked at him and had his fist balled up tight as he watched the two of them.

"Well if that's what you want to call it sure we're friends." He looked down at Hermione and she blushed. He thought his heart was gonna jump out of his throat, she looked absolutely adorable when she blushed.

"Well whatever, but I swear Malfoy you hurt her and I wont think twice about using an unforgivable on you." Harry and Hermione looked at him and was shocked. Hermione though walked over to him and punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"Ronald Weasly you make another threat like that and I will send Ginny after you."

His eyes grew wide with fear and he looked back at Draco and then at Hermione and dropped his head and then shock his head yes.

"Good, now let's go and get some butter beer."

She walked back over and intertwined their fingers as they walked behind them to go get the Butter beer. As they all got there a lot of their school mates were there including Ginny whose mouth hung wide open as she seen their hands. She gripped his hand tighter as she seen the reactions they we're getting but it didn't bother him but he worried it bothered her. He looked at her and seen that she wore a big grin on her face as she walked by all the staring eyes.

They found and empty table and took their chairs, Draco pulled a chair out for Hermione before he took his own. Harry and Ron were watching them, well mainly him, rather closely. Hermione went to go get the drinks and refused to let Draco, telling him to try to get along with them.

"So how have the two of you been?" he sounded stupid but he was willing to try for Hermione.

"What are you doing with Hermione? We all know that you don't give a damn how Harry and I are doing, or anything."

"You're right I don't give a damn but I'm trying to be polite for Hermione, and what I am doing with her is I'm dating her." Both Harry and Ron's eyes grew to the size of their heads at this response. And he heard foot steps stop dead, he looked over to see her staring at him and looking rather pleased and confused all at once.

"Hermione I, uh, they" he turned red and could feel his ears burning he looked down away from her and she laughed.

"Well at least one of us made them shut up." She looked over at her friends and the hung their hands and mumbled sorry. She put down the tray with there drinks on it and everyone grabbed one. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat there chatting as Draco watched.

"So Malfoy, you're honestly just dating her and not up to anything bad at all?" Hermione stared at Ron and kicked him under the table. "Bloody hell woman I'm only curious. I mean aren't you?"

"No I'm not Ron cause I know better." She squeezed his hand that she had been holding when she sat down from getting our drinks. She looked up at him with her brown eyes and he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips forgetting all about where they were or who was there until someone cleared their throat. They pulled away seeing Harry looking else where and Ron glaring at them.

"My apologies, I forgot where we were for a moment." He looked down at Hermione to see that she was blushing and she looked up at him and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I think I'm gonna go meet up with Ginny." Harry got up and walked away and Ron stayed.

"I' m getting bored, Draco you want to come with me to the library, we still have to finish our project you know." She never took her head of his chest saying any of this.

"Sure, when is it due anyway?"

"Tomorrow."

"Damn we have a lot to do better go now." he looked down at her as she picked her head up and said goodbye to Ron and waved to Harry and Ginny on their way out. As they rounded the corner to use floo powder she pushed him up against the wall and began kiss him with so much passion.

"What are you doing?" he was able to ask between kisses

"I wanted to have some fun that wasn't in the showers." She looked at him and her eyes were damn near dark with passion.

"Really now? Well I don't think we would bother some people if we openly fucked where their families could see us?" she looked around and blushed. Merlin he loved when she blushed. He began to kiss her and she kissed back. He pulled her deeper into the kiss and walked her into a nearby empty building while tangling his fingers in her chestnut curls. Their breathing got heavy and their hearts were racing. She pulled at his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt as he pulled hers off. She started to reach for his pants when he grabbed her hands.

"What, why are you." She followed my eyes to see Ron standing there at the door.

"So this is the Library, damn Hogwarts must have done some serious cut backs." He was red as hell in the face and had the look of death in his eye.

"Ron what are you doing here?" she went looking for her shirt but picked up his shirt by mistake but put it on anyway.

"I should be the one asking what the hell you two are doing in here, but I can just guess." He looked them both up and down and Draco knew what he was paying most of his attention to which was pissing him off. Draco reached out and wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close to hide it. This of course drew is attention to him, and he was even madder than before when he seen that he was holding her. He needed to leave.

"Weasly would you mind leaving." He glared at him

"Yeah actually I would mind, I'm not leaving without Hermione."

"Like hell you are, if I have to I will make you leave."

"I would like to see you try Malfoy."

"I will gladly show you." He went towards him but Hermione stepped between them and pressed her back against Draco's chest and stomach and held her arms outstretched and planted her feet firmly to the floor. Ron went to walk closer to hit Draco until he seen Hermione's actions.

"Ron I'm telling you, leave now." He looked at her and he knew he was defeated and that she would send Ginny after him after she hexes the hell out of him.

"Fine, but I'm only leaving cause she told me to." He was glaring at Draco when he said this. He stormed out the building and Hermione was mad.

"Draco I know that you don't like my friends but don't encourage Ron to get in a fight with you like that ever again."

"Me? I didn't do anything. He was the one who showed up peeking at us and then staring at your breasts right in front of me and then said he wasn't leaving unless you went with him."

"I know but you should have just let me handle it. I know you didn't do anything, but when it comes to Harry and Ron they are over protective so just let me deal with the two of them alright?"

"alright." He looked at her and could tell she was embarrassed and pissed. He smiled and kissed her lips and she kissed him back and began to take her shirt, well his shirt, off. "Don't you think we have risked enough today?" he laughed at she looked up at him absolutely pitiful. She nodded and looked for her shirt. He began to notice that his shirt looked really hot on her and the way she took his shirt off made him feel pitiful because she wasn't wearing it anymore but he was feeling really excited that she only had her jeans and bra on.

"Fuck it." He went over and started kissing her passionately and she didn't complain. He picked her up and sat he down on near by table and took her bra off and began to kiss and lick on her breasts and nipples. She started moaning and running her fingers through his hair and he moved down to her pants and began to unbutton her pants when she pulled his face up to hers to kiss him. She giggled and stood up and grabbed her bra.

"Come on, we should go Draco. You were right I feel a little nervous, let's just go back to the common room and then we can finish this later." She kissed him.

"Oh no ma'am you started this and we are going to finish this." He reached and snatched her bra from her hands and threw it on the table. He started kissing her again and she tried to protest this time but he wasn't gonna let her breathe long enough to let her. He pulled her pants off her hips and down her legs and he started kissing his way back up her body. She stepped out of her pants when he made his way back up to her lips and she unbuttoned his pants and he stepped out of his pants. She wrapped her arms around he picked her up and laid her on the table on climbed in top of her and positioned himself and thrust deep in her folds as she let out a loud moan. She silenced her by pressing his lips in hers as he began to pick up a rhythm and got faster and harder. She moaned louder and dug her nails into his back but it didn't bother him. He groaned as he felt her orgasm and it took over her body and she tensed and threw her head back against the table and she yelled his name. he came shortly after that and he laid his head on her chest and let the orgasm take over his body. He laid there until he was spent. She pulled his face up by his chin to kiss him.

"Draco that was amazing!" he laughed and pulled her upright and was lost in her dark brown eyes.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something." He had to ask her he had to no matter what she say's

"Yes?" she looked confused but he kissed her ad she seemed a little bit better.

" I want to know if you will be, well you don't have to if you don't have to but"

"Oh Draco out with it already you're making me nervous."

"Will you be my Girlfriend?" he looked away from her face scared for her to say no, worried that she would only just want to have sex and leave it as that.

"Oh Draco!" She kissed him "Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend!" she hugged him close and he was so excited and started kissing her allover her face and neck. She looked at him and got down from the table and began to get dressed and so did he.

"You know Ron is gonna tell everyone he saw us doing it in this old building." She said while putting her shoes on

"Well it doesn't matter now I mean we are dating now." He said smiling and kissed her once she had her shoes on.

"Good point." She laughed and intertwined their fingers again. "Let's go before any adult finds us."

They went and used floo powder and were back at Hogwarts in no time.


	9. Three Weeks What?

She woke up and felt dizzy like she has been doing for the past three days. She felt miserable and knows she is getting sick and Draco has told her several times that she needed to see Madam Pomfry but she refused. She and Draco have been dating for three weeks now, ever since he asked her out that day in hogs mead he has been super protective of her and he has been trying to get along with Ron and Harry but they are still worried that he is up to something. She heard the door open and heard someone walk over to her bed.

"Hermione are you going to sleep all day?" it was Ginny

"No, I'm just really tired"

"Well get up, Malfoy has been pacing outside the painting for about an hour and he is driving the Fat Lady bonkers" She laughed at this

"Don't call him Malfoy, and I'm getting up." She climbed out of bed and Ginny sat down on it as Hermione got dressed. She grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and tied her hair up into a pony tail and walked with Ginny to meet Draco. He hated when she stayed in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. The school had fixed the head girl and boy dorm room and they liked that they could spend that time together but she still stayed with Ginny every once in awhile. As soon as the painting opened she was met by a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, why did it take you till now to get up?" he looked worried as he knew that she was looking pale and could tell she was still looking rather woozy.

"I'm just really tired."

"If you say so but you know I'm not buying any of it."

"I'm not going to Madam Pomfry"

"Please? For me at least?" and just as she was about to argue she felt like she was about to vomit so she took off running to the nearest bathroom, with Ginny and Draco hot on her heels. She flung the door open and ran to an open toilet. She felt Ginny behind her holding her by the shoulders and keeping any little bit of hair out of her face. When she finished Ginny stood her up and walked her over to the sink and turned the water on.

"Will you please let me take you now?" Draco sounded stern and scared all at once standing outside the door. She looked up at Ginny whose face was as pleading as Draco's voice. She looked down at the sink and nodded up at Ginny. Ginny helped clean her face off and walked her outside to Draco who gladly took her into his arms for another hug and then he let his hand rest on her hip and took both of her hands in his free one. They walked together, Hermione mainly leaning on Draco, to the hospital wing to see madam Pomfry. When they got there she looked shocked and walked them to and empty bed and Draco laid her down.

"What happen?" she was looking at Draco asking them the question

"I haven't been feeling well for the past three days." She tore her gaze away from Draco to look at Hermione.

"Well have you eaten or messed with any potions that have had some back fire?"

"No ma'am." She stood up and looked deep in thought and then asked a serious of questions.

"Well have you been only sick in the morning or all day?" Hermione thought about and she has been sick really bad in the mornings an off and on during the day especially at nasty smelling stuff.

"Well in the mornings it's bad and it dies down a little bit but when I'm around something nasty smelling it makes my stomach turn circles." She looked deep in thought again and then she held up her index finger and walked away. Draco grabbed my hand and squeezed it and smiled at me, I smiled back and he mouthed 'It's okay' and she felt a little bit better. A second later Madam Pomfry returned with a bottle of orange liquid.

"I want you to smell this and tell me what it is you smell ad be honest about it." She undid the cap on it and handed it to her. Hermione sat up and grabbed the bottle and inhaled deeply and gagged. She handed the bottle back to Madam Pomfry and she handed her a bucket to puke it. Draco looked at Madam Pomfry and took the bottle and smelled it himself. He didn't gag but instead smelled it again and then looked over at Hermione and Madam Pomfry. "Well what did it smell like Ms. Granger?"

"it smelled horrible absolutely horrible. It smelled of nasty gym socks and stinky old fish like somebody who shit themselves, oh I'm sorry about the last one Madam Pomfry"

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger, is that all you smelled?"

"Yes ma'am but it was horrid." Draco looked up at Madam Pomfry and than at Hermione and was confused. Madam Pomfry noticed him looking at her.

"Confused Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Ma'am I am"

"Would you like to tell me what you smelled?"

"I smelled flowers and sweet perfume and home made pumpkin pie." She looked back at Hermione who was even more confused and then Madam Pomfry giggled at blushed and looked at the both of them and asked a very privet question.

"Have the two of you been together romantically?" they both looked at her and then each other and blushed

"I kind of figured." She walked away again and walked into her office leaving them alone.

"Why do you think she asked that Draco?" he looked at her and shrugged

"No clue maybe it was because the way that stuff smelled to us?"

"Maybe" Madam Pomfry came back with an envelope and handed it to Hermione and then she took her wand and waved it over her stomach making her feel a little bit better. She also patted Draco shoulder then she left them to tend to another student. Hermione and looked at Draco and then opened the letter and gasped. Her heart was in her throat and her eyes where as big as her head. Draco took the paper from her and she was still staring at a non existing paper in her hand. Draco read the paper and looked up at her setting the paper on the bed next to her leg he got up on the bed with her wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her into him as tight as he could. Her hands finally dropped and she placed them on her stomach and began to cry. He squeezed her tighter and then placed one of his hands on her stomach. She broke out of her trance and looked at him and he looked at her. He wiped at tear off her cheek and kissed her.

"Hermione it will be okay I promise." He was looking her dead in the eye and holding her face with both his hands to keep her looking at him.

"But Draco you read that letter just like I did, what are we going to do how are we suppose to" she broke her sentence when she seen Ginny come up next to them and had a curious look on her face. Draco was a panic he looked down at the letter at her leg but before he could move to grab it Ginny reached down and snatched it up and read it and her eyes grew wide.

"Hermione, your pregnant?" she looked over at the two of them and Hermione hung her head and Draco wrapped his arms around her again and began to rock her slightly and shush her as she stared to cry again. "Hermione I didn't mean to"

"Please will you just go away" she looked at Draco as he told her to leave and she was pissed but proceeded to leave only because she knew her friend was in shock right now.

"I hope you know Malfoy that my brother and boy friend are going to kick your ass for this."

"Ginny!' it was Hermione this time "Please don't tell them, I want to be the one to tell them and I will hate you forever if you tell anybody about this." Ginny looked at her friend and shook her head and agreed she wouldn't. After she went out the door Hermione leaned back and snuggled close to Draco who in returned wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Draco what are we gonna do? We can't be parents, we may be head boy and girl but we're certainly not parent material." She looked up at Draco and he smiled softly

"We may not be parent material but we can try and I promise that I'm going to be right here with you through ever bit of it, I swear." They stayed there on that bed till madam Pomfry told them that it was time that they headed to there dorm room. They made it to the head girl and boy dorm room and they lay down on her bed together. Hermione lay on her back and stared at the ceiling and Draco laid his head on her stomach and began to hum. She fell asleep listening to him hum to their unborn baby.

**Yeah so I made Hermione preggo, I had a friend suggest it to me and I thought it was a good idea it think it is going to end up really awesome it have a good idea on how Im gonna do it. Hope you all like it :)**


	10. Three Weeks What? Part 2

**Yeah this chapter is really long so I can hopefully help makes since of it all for you guys. Enjoy :)**

Draco continued to hum a muggle lullaby that he had herd once and grew quiet fond of, and her looked up to notice that Hermione had fell asleep she was snoring softly. He giggled and laid his head back on her stomach to listen, he could hear her heart beat but there was another one that was beating rather fast, he checked his own and found that it didn't belong to him, must be their baby's. He is surprised that he is so calm about this and that it doesn't freak him out to call this little creature growing in this wonderful woman's body his, well rather theirs. They were going to be parents, a mother and father, how in the hell is he going to explain this to his mother? His father he could care less for he was in Azkaban and could stay there for all he cared. He father was an asshole, he hoped like hell he would never turn out like his father, he was going to make sure he didn't turn out to be like his father, he was gonna love this child and give him or her whatever they needed or wanted and not control their lives he was going to make sure that this child knew he love it. Hermione inhaled and went to roll on her side but he pressed his hand down gently on her hip, she turned her head and groaned and went back to sleep and snoring lightly again. He looked up at Hermione with his ear pressed to her stomach still and then he got scared, what if Hermione blames him? What if she doesn't want to be with him and have his child? What if she wants to get rid of it? Or worse have it and keep it away from him? No she wouldn't do any of those things, Hermione would never do any of that. His thoughts got interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He got up quickly not wanting to wake Hermione, he walked to the door and opened it and before he even looked to see who it was he stepped outside with the person closing the door behind him. He looked up and seen the Head Mistress.

"Professor McGanigole, what are you doing here?" he said almost a whisper

"I'm here to speak with you and Ms. Granger." She looked passed him at the door

"She is sleeping Professor, could I ask you that we do this another time?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy" she looked at him and he could tell that she didn't want to disturb her either but looks like she had to.

"Alright, but could you meet us down in the sitting room? I don't want to scare her as soon as she wakes." She nodded her head and walked down the stairs to sit in front of the fireplace that had a small fire going in it. He walked through the door and she was already awake but not fully understanding what was going on.

"Where did you go?"

"You need to come with me Hermione." She looked at him in shock and was skeptical but stood up and walked over to him and took his hand.

"What's wrong Draco?" he squeezed her hand and looked up at her and pulled her into a small kiss

"I don't know" she stared after him as he pulled her by the arm to the sitting room with the professor sat. Hermione looked at the Professor and then at Draco.

"What are you doing here Professor?" Hermione was watching her as she patted the empty space next to her on the couch. Hermione looked at Draco and let go of his hand and sat next to the professor as Draco sat in the chair across from them and watched as the professor drew a deep breathe.

"Hermione, we know you cannot go home because you erased your parent's memory of you and I know you have no family anywhere else but I don't know how you are going to be able to continue going to Hogwarts. Now don't you start to protest it is far too dangerous for you to be doing potions and anything else while carrying that child. I know how much school means to you but I don't know how many of the teachers will agree to having a pregnant witch in their class." Hermione began to cry and the professor took her hand into hers and Draco felt terrible like pure shit. Then he thought of something.

"Professor could you try to ask the others if it would bother them to have Hermione in their class? And if it did couldn't she just stay and I could bring her work from her classes so that way she doesn't miss out on her last year here? Please?" they both looked over at Draco in surprise and then Professor McGanigole thought for a second and she finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Well we have a meeting this afternoon I could talk to al of them then and if it does bother them to have her in their class then I could bring up your idea and see if they would go for it but if not then Hermione dear we will have to find a place for you to go." Hermione looked down and had a few tears fall down and the she lifted her head and wiped her face.

"I could go stay with the Wesley's I'm sure that Molly wouldn't mind."

"No." Hermione looked at him when he gave his response

"What do you mean 'No'? Would you rather I stay on the streets Draco?"

"No that's not what I meant. I meant you could stay at my mansion with my mother."

"But your mother doesn't like me or any body for that matter, why would I stay with her?"

"Well at least while your staying at with my mother I would be able to see you, if you stayed with the Wesley's I would never get to see you. Ron and Harry would barricade you in that house when the holidays came around so that why I could never see you. I refuse to have that happen." She looked at him and smiled and professor excused herself and said she would be back later.

"Draco do you really think that they can keep me from you? I mean really? If I have to go through nine months of feeling like hell then I'm going to make sure that I get my happy moments." She stood up and walked over to him and sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her she kissed him. "Draco I promise no matter whether I'm with Molly and her family or with your mother I would still see you. Promise" She kissed him again and snuggled close to him as he let out a deep breath.

"So how far along do you think you are Hermione?" she got deep in thought then and he could feel her fingers twitch every once in awhile while she counted.

"Possible three weeks nearly four" he thought back and started laughing and she looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Hermione, dear think back three weeks." She looked very intently in his eye's as she thought

"I don't get it what are you laughing about?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Wesley caught us in the act of making our baby." He chuckled as her jaw hung open ready to protest but she couldn't all she could do was punch his shoulder, well what little shoulder she could get due to the way they were sitting, but she turned read at the memory and giggled and then laid her head at his neck and kissed it. She sighed and sat up looking t him again.

"I'm going to have to tell them you know, especially if I'm going to be staying at Ron's house. You better hide in here when I do."

"Nope I'm going to be with you when you tell them, I'm not going to let you face anything alone, not anymore. I have to worry about the both of you." He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "I'm not going to let you face them with out me there, there is no telling what they will try to do."

"Oh Draco they are not going to do anything nuts" he looked at her and raised his eyebrows "Okay maybe Harry wont do anything nuts."

"And that is exactly why I'm going because there is no telling what that crazy Wesley will do. Hermione I care about both of your safeties and I love you both to much to let"

"WHAT?" she shrieked out

"What? What happened?" he freaked out thinking something had happened to her or the baby "Do you hurt? Do I need to take you to Madam Pomfry?"

"No, no, Draco it's what you said, you didn't hear what you just said?"

"Yes I heard every word that I just said. Why?" He was confused to the limit what was she freaking out about he wonder.

"What was the last thing you said."

"I said that I care about the safety of the both of you and that I love you"

"There! That word!" he looked up at her and she had a fearful smile on her face

"Love? Yeah I love you I have been wanting to say if for a few days now but didn't know if it was to soon in the relationship to be saying that." He blushed and looked down at the buttons on his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed it.

"Draco I love you too" his head shot up then nearly hitting her in the mouth, he stared at her as she was as red as red could get and his heart was racing his lungs and it was winning.

"Really? You're not just saying it because I said it are you?"

"No Draco I really do love you, I just didn't want you to think I was stupid if I said it so I was waiting for you to say it." She started laughing "But I guess if I waited for you I would have been waiting awhile."

"Hey I just said it!" he looked at her and she started laughing and he watched her as she laughed and finally stopped. "Draco you never actually said it correctly."

"And how am I supposed to say it?"

"The same way I did of course."

"Okay, Draco I love you." She hit him again and he laughed "Alright, alright I get." He pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hermione, I love you so much you have no idea how far I would go or what crazy things I would do just to have you tell me that you love me too." He pulled her close again and she snuggled close to him. They sat there just whispering nothing really as Draco watched the fire and Hermione played with the collar of his shirt. Then the painting opened up and there stood professor McGanigole. Hermione sat up and moved to the couch, but this time Draco went with her and he put an arm on her shoulders and held her close as the Professor took the chair they were just sitting in.

"Well Ms. Granger you have made friends with the mass of your teachers. They all said that it would be fine but they asked that you understand that if they ask you not to participate in something that you listen to them and not go off doing it later on your own."

"yes professor I will."

"Good then you may go back to semi normal Monday." She smiled and stood up. She reached down and hugged her and then she patted Draco on the shoulder to get his attention and she then hugged him. "I hoping for the best for the two of you." She waved bye and walked out. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and laid back against the couch.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Now I am I was so worried." He giggled and leaded back and pulled her to him

"It's all better now."

"Almost"

"What do you mean 'Almost'?"

"Still have to tell Ron and Harry." She giggled and looked up at him and he let out a breath he had been holding and laid his head back on the back of the couch and put his hand over his face

"Tomorrow. Not today tomorrow I promise, but I can't handle anymore, I love you and I know you want your friends to know and understand but we are waiting, okay?"

"Okay, plus I'm tired and a little hungry." She laughed "I guess that's all normal though."

"I'm guessing so, I need to find a book on this pregnancy stuff so I know what's normal and what isn't." he laughed and they started walking to dinner, and they couldn't believe that they have been in their rooms that long. They walked in the dining room hand in hand as always and sat where they always sat but Ginny kept staring at them and then Harry and Ron knowing that they haven't told them that she was pregnant and Knew she wasn't allowed to say anything.


	11. Telling

Hermione woke up to the sun barely peeking through the curtains that surrounded the bed. She stretched and yawned and flinched when she felt an arm wrap around her but she smiled when she looked over and seen Draco still asleep and snuggling close to her. She laid her arms around him and kissed his forehead. She moved his arm and got out of bed and as soon as her feet hit the floor she felt woozy, she rushed to the bathroom and yanked the toilet lid up. She felt horrible if this was what she was going to be doing for nine whole months every morning she was just gonna stay in bed. She hung her head there for a min to make sure that she was done and that her stomach wasn't gonna mess up on her again. She herd the door open and looked up to see Draco get a rag and run water over it. He bent down and pulled her hair out of the way of her face and cleaned it with the rag. The warm rag felt good on her face and made her feel a little bit better. She watched him as he sat the rag on the edge of the sink and turn to look at her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he was brushing her hair out of her face with one hand and rubbing her back with the other

"Yeah I'm okay now, but this is gonna suck if I'm going to do this every single morning." He giggled and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Here let me brush my teeth and we need to get dressed, we have to get down stairs to breakfast"

"Seriously, your hungry after doing all that?" He looked at her and she gave an evil eye look and he giggled. "I was only joking I promise."

"I didn't mean to go eat I mean we need to go down because we have to tell Harry and Ron about me being pregnant." His face dropped he forgot about telling Harry and Ron. She noticed his expression. "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to and I know you gonna say that you not letting me go alone but if your uncomfortable then I don't want you to come, okay?"

"Hermione your right I'm not letting you go alone and I could careless if I feel uncomfortable im going to be there for you and our baby. Like I said last night I love you, both of you and I'm not leaving your side." He kissed her and she pulled back covering her mouth. He laughed and moved her hand and kissed her again." It doesn't taste bad, may stink but no bad taste." She laughed and stood up and grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Draco stood and rubbed her back and went and got dressed. She came in the room when he was fighting with his shirt and she laughed and began to hunt down some clothes for herself. When they where dressed they walked down and out to the dining room. When they got there Ginny, Ron and Harry were all sitting and eating and laughing. Ginny seen her and slightly waved. They walked over and sat down with them. She was nervous her head was spinning in circles and she couldn't breathe. Draco squeezed her hand and she took a deep breathe.

"Harry, Ron I need to talk to the both of you." They stopped eating and looked at her and Draco

"What is it?" Harry sounded different like scared and pissed all rolled into one.

"Well me and Draco are well we're."

"Are the two of you engaged?" it was Ron his voice was angry and he started turning red.

"No Ron we aren't engaged, but we are well expecting." Harry looked confused and Ron grew even redder. He began to yell.

"Hermione you pregnant?" he was fuming now and it finally hit Harry what she meant.

"You have to be Joking Hermione, pregnant you? This is some kind of prank." Harry was having what looked like a panic attack.

"Both of you please calm down please." The both stopped and stared and Harry laid his head on Ginny and began to slow his breathing, Ron however had his fist balled up so tight that his knuckles where white. Hermione wanted to talk but couldn't find her voice instead she felt sick again and took of for a bathroom, Ginny followed her. Draco went to chase her but seen Ginny chase after her and knew she would be okay. He looked back at Harry and Ron and was highly pissed.

"What is the matter with the two of you? Do you have any idea just how worried she was about telling you both? She is in need of approval and help from her friends. She needs you guys support. You can hate me all day long hex me what ever you want to do to me, but don't yell at her, don't look down on her if anything it's my fault cause I'm the one who knocked her up. She is your friend, your best friend and all she wants is to know that you both will still be at her side and support her and help her get through this. I'm may be here yes but she needs more than just me. I love her and you guys love her so I need you to help me help her. Yes I'm asking for your help, not for me for Hermione." Harry and Ron sat there speechless. Harry was staring at the table and Ron had loosened his death grip on his hands, his face was no longer red but a pale and had a sad look on it. Draco smiled on the inside he felt good he had broke through to the two of them made them see that he wasn't going to let them harm her or anything. He sat back down and scared Harry and he looked up at him.

"Malfoy, your right, she needs Ron and me and you. But don't think for a moment that we still don't like you."

"Potter when are you going to realize that I don't give a damn whether you like me or not? Hermione loves me and that is all that matters to me, her and that baby are my priority now. I was hoping you of all people would at least understand and respect that." Ron still remained silent as Harry thought this over in his head.

"Fine Malfoy but I swear to you I'm still keeping my promise, you hurt her and I will kill you." Draco held out his hand and Harry took his.

"If I do hurt her I want you to kill me." Harry looked at him and shook his head and Ron looked up then and placed his hand in theirs and they looked over at him

"I will make sure you die slowly and painfully Malfoy." His voice sounded cold and frightening. But they all released hands after a few moments. Ginny and Hermione came back and he met them half way and took her in his arms as Ginny went and sat down next to Harry. They took their seats and she looked at everyone.

"Hermione, we're sorry for the way we reacted but you did kind of catch us off guard you know. But we do apologize for yelling and being rude." Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Harry and I forgive the both of you. And I want you both to understand that I need all of you that includes Draco, he is the Father after all and I'm not keeping him away." Ron flinched when she said 'Father' Harry and Ginny nodded. After a few moments of silence and them nibbling on their food Ginny broke the silence.

"So are you going to be leaving or staying at Hogwarts?"

"I'm staying here and finishing my last year."

"Where are you going to live, work, and what are you going to name the baby?" Ginny was getting excited and was jumping in her seat.

"Um I have no idea on a house but a job I can find one I'm sure and a name I have no idea."

"What about you Draco you have any idea on any of it?" she called him Draco that was a first. Hermione looked at her and then at Hermione.

"Well if my mother takes the news well then I will take over my fathers investments as a job and a house I will let Hermione pick it out and a name depends on the sex." Hermione looked at him in aw and Ginny was curious.

"What do you already have names thought of?"

"Not really Ginny kind of but not fully. Just ideas." Hermione looked up at him and had the same curious face. "What? You want to know what they are?"

"Yeah spill" Hermione and Draco almost jumped at her voice.

"Well if it is a boy I was thinking of maybe a Draco Jr. or after Hermione's dad. Be a girl I was thinking that we would combine Hermione's mothers name and my mothers. If that's okay with you Hermione."

"Those are interesting but why not something unique like Ralph or Marissa?"

"Why those names? They sound funny."

" I like them, if I have children I would name them that." Harry looked over at Ginny and Ron busted out laughing. She looked over at Ron and then caught Harry's eyes. "What? I like the names if you don't to bad." This made Ron Laugh even louder and then everyone started laughing and Harry just looked at Ginny telling her no over and over even as she tried to give a reason. When the laughing died down a bit Ginny went back to talk to Hermione about he baby and all kinds of stuff.

"Are you going to tell mum Hermione?"

"Yeah this Christmas break I will."

"How far along are you anyway Hermione?"

"We think about 3 weeks nearly 4." Hermione caught Draco giggling and Ginny stared at him

"What are you laughing at Draco?" he waved his hand and turned his head to hide his face in Hermione's hair.

"Never mind that its just a little joke between us." She elbowed him but he just grabbed her elbow and held it.

"So you will be about three or four months pregnant when you tell mom, how big do you think you will get?" Hermione put her hands on her stomach an looked down. She hadn't thought about how big she was going to get.

"I really haven't thought about it, hell I don't even know how to even begin to guess." Ron interrupted by putting a finger up while drinking some juice to wash down the toast he just ate. He sat down the cup and wiped his face.

"Take a pillow that's the width of your torso and then make it as tall as your torso and then fluff it out to the length of the torso. Mum did it when she was pregnant with Ginny to see how big she would get and she was damn near close to being as big as the pillow when she had Ginny." Everyone was staring at him and hearing him say all that actually made Hermione feel better. He looked up from his plate and seen everyone staring at him."What? I was just giving you the idea so we would all know how big you are going to get. If you want I can help you make the pillow and then show you where to place it on your stomach so you can see how big your going to get." Hermione nodded and he went back to eating. Draco squeezed her hand and kissed her neck and whispered he loved her in her ear and she said I love you too. After they finished eating they all walked to the Gryffindor common room and Ron went up to his room. He came back down with a small pillow.

"Is that a transfiguration pillow Ron?" he looked over at Ginny who had asked the question.

"Yes it is, mum gave it to me so I can keep a fluffy pillow." She snickered and rolled her eyes and walked over to Hermione. "Okay stand here and let me see how big your torso is and everything, try not to move okay?"

"Okay." She stood there as still as she could while Ron pressed and resized the pillow. He finally had it to the right size and then he fluffed it out.

"Alright now I need you to lift your shirt and unbutton your jeans." She looked shocked at the second part and he noticed it."Just trust me 'Mione." She nodded and did like he asked. He placed the pillow just at her pelvic bone and then took and pressed his hand against the pillow and pulled her shirt down over the pillow. He stepped back to look and laughed. "Wow, 'Mione your gonna have to buy new clothes." She looked over at Harry who had the same expression on his face as well. Ginny was smiling a big ass grin. She looked over at Draco who some how ended up next to Ron, he was looking at her and he had a different expression on his face. It was soft and warm and he had a small smile on his face and it slowly grew as he stayed staring at it. She looked down and she laughed.

"I can't see my feet. I'm gonna have to have someone put my shoes on for me." She looked at draco who was smiling. He walked over and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and putting his hands on her fake baby belly pillow.

"I'll put your shoes on you every day." He kissed her cheek and looked down over her shoulder and he had a funny look on his face. "you know what I can't even see your pants." Everyone giggled.

"Hermione I just thought about something." everyone looked at Ginny who had spoken up during the laughter. "Your breast are gonna get huge too, you know so you can feed your baby." Hermione and Draco looked down at her breast and he smiled and she looked pitiful. This cracked everyone up.

"Damn I'm going to have to go shopping for new clothes every month."

"Nah I'm sure that you can buy some clothes that stretch."

"Thanks Ginny, I guess I will have to go look when Christmas comes around."

"Oh I can go with you and help you find some really nice looking stuff, and maybe some baby clothes and a few things for the nursery."

"One step at a time okay Ginny." Ginny giggled and looked down at Harry who was shaking his head. Ron was sitting there next to Harry with a smirk on his face. Draco was still behind her rubbing her pillow belly and resting his chin on her shoulder. Just then the painting opened to let someone in. it was the Head Mistress.

"Ms. Granger there you are." Everyone looked over at her.

"Professor is everything alright?"

"Yes but Madam Pomfry needs to see you she needs to see just how far along you are in your pregnancy." She looked down to see the pillow she still had under he shirt. She quickly removed it and tossed it to Ron. "Anyway would you please come with me?"

"Yes ma'am." She looked over at Draco

"Yes Mr. Malfoy you may come along to if you wish." He got a big grin on his face and intertwined their fingers as they waved bye to everyone. They walked to the corridors to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry was already waiting for them at an empty bed when they go there. She gestured for Hermione to lay down on the bed. She did so and Madam Pomfry pulled out her wand and said something very quietly and her skin around her stomach started to disappear. Her skin and muscles disappeared until you seen her uterus and then it disappeared and you could see what looked like some kind of strange larva bug but it was strange cause she could tell it was a baby. Draco stood there amazed and watched as Madam Pomfry measured it with her wand and looked over at and open book she had placed on the table next to the bed.

"Well Ms. Granger you will be a month in about another week. So that puts you at three weeks. And it looks really healthy its heart is beating like it is suppose to and is developing like it is suppose to." She smiled and undid he spell making her skin visible again, hiding her little baby away from sight again. A perfect came into the hospital wing just as he skin was completely visible again. He looked at everyone and then shook his head and walked over to professor McGanigole.

"Head Mistress I hate to interrupt but Mrs. Malfoy is here asking to see Draco." Draco looked over at the Professor and then back at the student.

"Send her here. And let her know that her son is alright." He nodded and walked away. Madam Pomfry went back to talking to Hermione and Draco listened making sure he knew everything she did. I few moments later his mother walked through the door.

"Draco what are you doing in the hospital wing if there is nothing wrong with you, are you in trouble or something?" he walked over to his mother to greet her.

"Hello and no I'm not in trouble I'm not in trouble. What is it you need to talk to me about? Is everything alright?" She took her son's hands and looked down at them and them took a deep breath and looked in her son's eyes

"Draco your father is dead. He was killed by some wizards in Azkaban because he was a Death Eater." He stared at his mother he was at a lost for words. "Draco he left all his investments and companies to you, and I know you cannot run them while you are here in school so I am going to take care of it until you get out of school and then you can take control of it alright?" He nodded and she looked over his shoulder and seen Hermione and the teachers. "Draco is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like why you in here with that girl and those teachers. Where you two caught fucking? Are you fucking that nasty little girl?

"Mother stop!" He turned and looked at everyone and then grabbed his mother and pulled her into the hallway with him. "Mother I am dating her I love her so don't call her nasty."

"But Draco she is a Mudblood how can you be with someone like that?"

"Because I love her and she is a big part of my life mum." She looked at him and she sighed and took her son's hand in her own and patted it a few times then held it tightly.

"Draco she pregnant isn't she?"

"Yes Ma'am, but I'm not with her just because of that. I do actually love her and love that child."

"Alright." She hugged her son and pulled away to stare into his eyes and then she walked away and told him one more thing before she was out of sight. "Tell her to eat some crackers in the morning time before she gets out of bed, it'll keep her from vomiting." Draco smiled and walked back in the hospital wing with Hermione.


	12. BABY BG?

Draco came back into the room and shook his head when Hermione gave him a concerned look. He walked over to her and took her hand in his and kissed her on top of her head. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat at this and Madam Ponfrey snickered. He stood up and blushed. Hermione started playing with her nails and biting her bottom lip. After a few more moments of talking and both madam Ponfrey and McGonagall they were allowed to leave. The day went on like normal they went and talked with Harry and Ron and Ginny and that night they went to bed and laid there talking.

"Draco?" she sounded tired and was slurring

"Yes?"

"What did you and you mum talk about in the hall?"

"She was upset that I was with you but I explained to her that I love you and our baby. And she told me that my father was killed in Azkaban and that he left his company and all his investments for me to take care of, so I don't have to worry about a job , but mum is going to take care of it until I get out of school." She hugged me close to her even though she knew she couldn't pry me away from her stomach.

"I'm sorry about you father, and I'm sorry your mother doesn't like me."

"No need to apologize and my mother told me to tell you to eat some crackers before you get out of bed in the morning, it will keep you from vomiting. Sounds like she likes you some what, just give her time to warm up to you, once she realizes your not going anywhere she will show little by little affection and soon she will no longer call you Mudblood or any nasty names like that. I swear." He looked deep in her eyes but didn't move his head from her stomach, he liked the sound of the baby's heart beat. He closed his eyes and started humming the lullaby and he herd Hermione giggle.

"You sir are obsessed with my stomach." He laughed

"Yes ma'am I am because it has a beautiful creature in it and this creature is growing inside another beautiful creature." He opened his eyes a made a gasping noise "And there it is!" they both laughed and he got up and lay next to her. They lay facing each other. He kissed her and pulled her close to him. They cuddled close to each other a drifted to sleep. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco." He placed his hand on her stomach

"I love you as well little one." He herd Hermione sigh and he opened his eyes to see her smiling as she put her hand on his.

Months went by Christmas was surprising Molly was excited and charmed her sewing needles to start making hats, booties and little blankets. She never once gave Draco a cross look instead she gave him and Hermione hugs when given the news. They went to go visit Draco's mother and she seemed happy to see Draco but she was still studying Hermione and still called Mudblood and she got scorned for it. Months flew and before they knew it Hermione was 6months pregnant and she was feeling miserable. She expressed it everyday that she had to walk a long distance. And everyday Draco would offer to carry her or levitate her and she would refuse. Hell he had to fight her for two weeks just to get her to let him carry her books. But it was a weekend and they where off to the hospital wing to get an update on their baby. It had been moving a lot lately and it was worrying them a little. The first time the baby moved it woke Draco and Hermione from their sleep running to Madam Pomfry thinking something was wrong. She laughed and told them it was normal. Now every time the baby moves Hermione can find Draco's hand glued to her stomach. They walked in and Madam Pomfry was all over the place.

"Oh Ms. Granger just find an empty bed and I will get to you shortly." They watched as she went from bed to bed and Hermione found an empty bed and sat there and watched as she went back and forth over and over again.

"Do you think we should offer her some help Draco?"

"Well I could offer the help but you don't need to be pulling on anybody or thing or lifting so stay put and I will help her." Hermione pouted and watched as he helped Madam Pomfry. They had finally finished with the students after about 20min and was able to get to her.

"So Ms. Granger, here for an update?" she smiled but looked really tired

"Yes Ma'am, but if you would rather I come back later I would understand."

"No it's perfectly alright I'm just getting old and tired you'll see one day." She chuckled and reached for her wand. She casted the same spell she did every time she came in for an update on the baby. They watched as her skin slowly turned invisible and then her muscles and then finally her uterus and there it lay, so small and beautiful, but all Hermione could see was the baby's backside and she began to worry, but before she could ask Draco had asked for her.

"Madam Pomfry is that normal? Is the baby suppose to be laying that way?"

"Yes of course how else do you expect the little boogie to come out? Bottom first?" she started laughing and Hermione chuckled a little knowing she should have known that but Draco looked concerned. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he looked at her still worried.

"Draco are you alright?" she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"I'm alright I'm just amazed at how big the baby has gotten." Madam Pomfry spoke up then.

"Just wait till that baby is out in the world and growing up on you, one second they are this small little thing so fragile you think if you hold them wrong they will break, and the next second your getting owls from their head master or mistress telling you that they have broken about six bones but will be alright and want your permission to go back for tryouts to be on the Quidditch team next week." She laughed

Draco looked back down at Hermione's stomach and stared at the baby and rubbed her stomach with a scared look on hi face. Hermione placed her hand on his and he looked over and she smiled at him and he smiled and leaned over to kiss her on her forehead.

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the looked at her with big smiles Draco was nodding like crazy and Hermione simply said 'yes please'. "Alright then let me get over here and take a look see" she tickled Hermione's stomach to get the baby to move to she could see the baby's front. Poor thing kicked and squirmed and finally stretched out making Hermione take a deep breathe, kid was strong. Madam Pomfry apologized and then she smiled when they baby moved the way she wanted it to. She stood up and rubbed Hermione's stomach till the baby settled down and went back to its peaceful slumber. "Well congrats your having a little girl." She smiled and undid the spell that made her skin invisible. She walked away telling them that they could leave after the spell wore off. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"So a girl, what are we going to name her?" Hermione thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything that really stood out from everything else.

"I don't know, but we have three more months to think about a name. I'm sure we will figure something out." He smiled and hugged her close as they both watched their baby girl disappear under the muscle and skin until she was completely hidden again. They left shortly after that and Hermione was met by Ginny in the hallway asking how things went and she told her that she was having a baby girl and Ginny asked for a name and we couldn't give her one. They ran into Ron and Harry and told them Harry was happy and Ron was disappointed he said that he was hoping for it to be a boy so him and Harry could teach him Quidditch and of course he was hit by Ginny and Hermione while Harry and Draco laughed at him. They all joked and everything until it was late and everyone needed to go to bed. They all said goodnight and Ginny tried to use a girl name on the baby but Hermione and Draco told her no. she pouted and went with Harry and Ron to their rooms. Draco and Hermione headed to the head boy and head girl common room and Hermione went straight for the bed but noticed something on her pillow. It was a small Irish green box with a small note underneath it. She walked over to it and picked up the note. It read: **'Hermione Granger, will you marry me?' **she looked over to see that Draco had managed to be in his knees in front of her. She looked up at him and he looked over at the box on the pillow and she picked it up and opened it. There sat a small ring inside. There was a bright green emerald with a ruby on both side of it and all three gems where on a silver band crafted to look like vines. She marveled at it and Draco damn near scared her when he spoke.

"Hermione I know we haven't been together long and I know that you probably think I'm only asking this because I got you pregnant but I swear to you I love you and I would have falling in love with you just the same whether you go pregnant or not. I only fell in love with you so fast because of that beautiful baby girl growing inside of you. You two are my whole world you two are every thing I think about every day. I'm not complaining I want you both to be in my life, and I want to be in both of your lives. I would give either one of you my last breathe." He took the box and took the ring out and held it up and held her hand in his other hand and he stared deep into her dark brown eyes and waited for her to say something.

"Draco, I don't know what to say, I mean this is all rather fast and I just, I"

"Say yes , say that you will be my wife, that you, me and our daughter will be a family that we will be wed and then have a house with a nursery however you want it, and that we will bring our daughter home to that house and that nursery." She started crying and she felt so happy and felt like a bimbo for crying.

"Yes, yes Draco I will marry you!" he laughed and hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips. He knelt down again and put the ring on her finger and charmed it to fit. Once it was on he kissed her hands and then moved them and kissed her belly.

"She said yes sweetie, your mum said yes!" she laughed and then he jumped up and laid on the bed with her snuggling her close kissing her a million times but she didn't care, she felt just as happy. They started talking about when they would be able to do this all and how. They figured they only had a month left of school and then they would go and look for a house and then worry about getting married. Hermione and Draco smiled the whole conversation and their baby girl kicked and tossed and turned in agreement.

**Okay I hope you all like this one and I want to thank everyone for their reviews and thank you for being honest and I have a favor to ask of my readers… Can you all give me an idea for a name? Please and Thank You! :D **


	13. Baby Shower and a New House

Well the month went by so fast. Hermione and Draco told everyone that they were engaged, and Ginny was jumping all over the place excited and Harry hugged them. Ron on the other hand hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hand. They would get newspaper clippings from Molly every other day with houses for sell and places to rent and occasionally she would send pictures of wedding gowns and ideas for the wedding. Hermione and Draco would read them and discuss the idea of the place and the location and everything. When the day finally came that they would be graduating they were all excited. Well all but Ginny, she would have to wait for another year. They all graduated and Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a little pink envelope and hugged her and Draco. The envelope contained her address with a note beneath the address saying to owl her when they get their new home and the wedding and baby shower. There was also a small little bracelet that was a string of hearts that repeated any lullaby it heard. Draco liked the gift, and tested it out. It began to hum the same song back but in a different tone than his. She hadn't even thought about a baby shower. But Molly had. After graduation party and everyone was headed home Hermione and Draco was warned that they better come to her house. She and Draco took heed to the warning. They arrived at the train station and was met by Molly and Arthur and everyone. They all hugged and coed over her stomach and they headed back to the burrow. When they got there they were met by friends and family and oddly enough Draco's mother was there. She walked over to meet him and she hugged him and then she nodded at Hermione and gave a small smile and turned back to Draco.

"Hello Draco, Mrs. Weasly informed me that the two of you will be staying with her while you look for a house. I simply will not allow it." Everyone looked at her Molly was a bout to protest but then she started to explain herself. "The reason I won't allow it is because I want to be able to spend time with my son and daughter-in-law and my future granddaughter." She smiled again and Draco hugged her tightly and Molly smiled while she hugged her children that were standing close enough. "So you both will at least spend some days with me, I understand that today is not that day because it is the baby shower and the day after your graduation and she will be terribly tired, so this weekend I will not take no for an answer." He nodded and everyone walked into the living room where there was a huge table pilled high with gifts all wrapped in pink wrapping paper and there was a huge chair sitting next to it that was also pink and had a 'Mommy to Be' ribbon on it. Molly rushed Hermione over to the chair and Hermione sat down and looked for Draco, he caught her gaze and pulled an empty chair next to her and sat down. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it and smiled. Everyone came into the room and Hermione and Draco noticed that professor McGonagall was there. They all sat around the two of them as they all chatted and asked questions as they opened the gifts. They were given loads of little dresses and socks and booties. They got a little glowing orb that shown bright pink that floated and spat out sparks of glitter and little butterflies that disappeared and reappeared after awhile. They got a book from Madam Pomfry, it was called 'baby and parents first year together' they chuckled at this one. The got some blankets as well as some other things. Molly and Arthur had given then the booties and hats that she made. Ron, Harry and Ginny had got her a book with baby names in it. The last gift that they opened was from the professor it was the biggest, she and Draco ripped open the gift paper and there sat a small light wood cradle, it had to be put together but not by much just the legs to the cradle had to be put on it. It had a small padded looking mattress that had a pink sheet on it and a folded little pink quilt that had hearts and butterflies on it, it had a white ribbon tied around it. She looked over at the professor and gave a heartfelt smile and said thank you and she nodded. After they all talked and chatted everyone started leaving. They said there good byes. After everyone had gone Molly started cleaning up the mess but as Hermione went to help she told her to go upstairs and take a nice bath and get ready to eat supper. She called for Ginny and Harry to help her. Ron told his mum to go and start supper that they had it. Hermione smiled knowing Ron was starving and was willing to do anything to get his mother in the kitchen to start cooking. She walked upstairs like she was told to do and drew a warm bath and climbed in. She was just starting to bath when the door open she quickly covered up but then she noticed it was Draco.

"Oh it's just you."

"Oh I se I'm not important I will just go then"

"You frightened me I didn't know who was coming in here, now if you would please either come in or go but either way please close the door." She giggled and he rolled his eyes

"I'm coming in to sit and see how you were doing, I told my mother that we were going to go spend the weekend with her."

"I'm fine just tired and she has been going crazy from all the noise, come here and feel she is still moving." He walked over and placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick at his hand and then he saw what looked like an elbow

"Wow did you see that Hermione?"

"Yeah I felt it too." She laughed and they sat there giggling as the baby continued to moved and kick around. Draco stopped talking and stared at her belly and was lost in thought.

"Draco what re you thinking of?" he stayed staring at her belly as he acknowledged that he had herd her and he smiled.  
>"I was just thinking of names, trying to think of a good name that I like. Sorry."<p>

"What kind of names are you thinking of?"

"Well I like the name Josephine and Rebecca. But I don't know. What names do you like?"

"I like the name Emma. It's very practical and very unique." Draco sat there and stared off for a little while.

"What's your middle name Hermione?" she looked up at him in surprise

"Jean, why?" he smiled and lend over and kissed her stomach and pulled away only a little to where his mouth was almost touching her belly.

"Emma Jean Malfoy." He smiled as he saw her kick and he looked up at Hermione who was also smiling and laughed lightly

"Emma Jean Malfoy? Really?" the baby kicked again at the moment she said the name and she sighed. "I Guess I get no say in this, she agrees and you agree so I guess it's a two to one vote" she sat up and kissed Draco and then let the water out of the tub.

"Here," he handed her a towel and then waited for her to get dressed. "Better hurry I hear Molly fighting Ron about waiting to eat because of us." She listened and she did hear Ron protesting his mother about him having to wait to eat. She laughed and pulled her shirt over her and found it to be small. It barley covered her breasts let alone her stomach. Draco chuckled and said for her to stay put. He came back with one of his shirts it was black with a Slytherian symbol on it, but it was big enough to fit over her whole body, she never realized how big his torso was until now. She pulled her shorts on and they walked down to supper hand in hand. Molly looked over and smiled at the two of them as they took their seats.

"About bloody time I'm starving!" his mother walked by and slapped him in the back of the head "Ow mum what was that for?"

"Ronald sit down and shush." He did as he was told and mumbled a yes ma'am as he did so. Hermione laughed and he looked over at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, you always clam to be starving and that you never eat enough, I'm feeding two and I don't eat as much as you do Ron." She laughed and he smirked and barley shoved her foot

"Shut up." He smiled and waited for the bowl of food to come around to him. When everyone was eating and settled down and was chatting Hermione looked over at Draco he noticed her looking looked at her like something was wrong, she shook her head and pulled him close to her to whisper.

"Do you think we should wait to tell them that we picked out a name?"

"Well whenever you want to I will be right here next to you." He reached over and squeezed her hand and then kissed her cheek. He smiled and then he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We have something to tell you guy's." he looked over at Hermione who was sitting there with her jaw hung open and she couldn't find her voice. He just giggled and continued. "We picked out a name."

"Oh that's wonderful! What name did you pick?" Molly was all excited and ready to hear it and Ginny was trying to calm her mother.

"Hermione why don't you tell them?" She looked around then sat up straighter and smiled.

"Emma Jean Malfoy." Emma kicked her again.

"That's a very pretty name, but where did it come from?" Draco took over then

"Well Hermione liked the name Emma and the names that I liked didn't sound right with it so we went with Hermione's middle name." Molly smiled a big grin and got up and went over and hugged Draco and Hermione and then she rubbed Hermione's stomach.

"Sweet little Emma we cannot wait to meet you!" Molly laughed as she rolled under her hand.

After everyone had finished eating they all helped clean up their mess and headed into the sitting room. Hermione lounged on the couch with Draco. She laid her head in his lap and he played with her hair. Molly and Arthur headed to bed. Ginny kissed Harry goodnight as they headed separate ways to go to bed. Ron said goodnight and followed Harry to bed. Hermione and Draco sat there watching the fire for a little while before they went to bed. The went to bed and Draco hummed that lullaby and then the bracelet that McGonagall had given them started singing so Draco laid it on her stomach and Emma kicked at it and rolled and stretched and went to sleep.

The week went by slow and they enjoyed it. They looked at about five houses and like one but it was so far away from town and everybody. They hoped they would have better luck after the weekend. They went to Draco's family home and there at the door was his mother waiting to meet us.

"Hello Draco, Hermione how was your week?" she asked while hugging both of us.

"It was great and we picked out a name for the baby." She looked over at Draco in excitement

"What did you pick?"

"Emma Jean Malfoy, even Emma likes it" he chuckled and his mother looked confused "first time I said her name to her she kicked." she laughed and looked over at Hermione and then at her stomach and then before placing her hands on Hermione's stomach she looked at Hermione like she was asking for permission and she nodded and then she put her hands on her stomach and coed and told her that she couldn't wait to meet her. She walked us to the dining room to have lunch as she asked the house elves to take their bags to Draco's bedroom. He bowed and did as he was asked. They walking to the dinning room where lunch was already prepared and they sit down and talked about the events that happened over the week and told her about how they were house hunting.

"My goodness if you ad told me you were wanting to find a house I would have been look just as well. But I didn't think that you were going to be looking so soon considering that Draco isn't even working yet or that your not married yet either."

"Well I was gonna ask you about that this weekend actually, I was hoping to get started as soon as possible to I can get all the big stuff out of the way so that when we go the hospital to have Emma I won't have to worry if I am going to be there or not." She nodded her head

"Well after lunch you and I will go to your fathers study and do all the paper work that needs to be done and Hermione you may come but it will be boring so maybe I can send you with a friend of mine he knows houses and all you have to do is tell him what you both are looking for and he will take you to g look at houses if that is alright with you." He looked over at Hermione and she looked at him and then back at Her and nodded her head. "Good , and if you find one you like I will help pay for it."

"No mother I couldn't as you to do that."

"Now Draco I need to do something as a wedding and Baby Shower gift. So I am helping with the home that you two are going to be raising you family in." she smiled and Draco gave up and smiled back and he looked over at Hermione and held her hand. Once they had finished eating his mother called for an elf and told him to go get her friend he bowed and left with a pop she told Hermione to wait here and that he will be here soon. Draco looked over at his mother and she gestured for him to follow, kissed Hermione and told her to be safe and then followed his mother. A few moments pasted and then the elf returned with Mrs. Malfoy's friend. To her surprise she recognized the man.

"Mr. Ross?"

"Hello Ms. Granger."

"I didn't know that you know Draco's mother."

"Well we have known each other for a little over 3 years, but anyway shall we go find you and your fiancée a home?" she smiled and nodded.


	14. New House and its first visitor

Hermione and Mr. Ross went to seven different houses before they decided to stop for a bite to eat. In a little café, she only ordered some tea and a blueberry muffin as she was still pretty full from lunch. Mr. Ross ordered tea and a poppy seed muffin.

"So Mr. Ross, would you find it inappropriate if I asked you for your first name?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled and replied, "No Ms. Granger, my name is Timothy, and what is yours?"

"Hermione" she held out her hand. Laughing, he shook it and smiled at her appreciatively. Right then, as if annoyed of not being included, Emma kicked at Hermione's stomach a little harder than usual. "Oh," Hermione squeaked, "And this is Emma." She smiled, putting her hands on her stomach.

Timothy watched, smiling in return. "Hello Emma," he greeted just as the waitress came with their tea and muffins.

They were eating and discussing houses when they noticed outside, through the window, Draco and his mother were walking over to the café that they were in. Timothy stood up and walked outside to acknowledge where we were. Draco came in, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and took a seat next to her. Smiling in greeting, his mother sat next to Timothy.

"So," Draco looked over to Timothy, "How many houses do you have left to look at?"

Taking out his notebook, Mr. Ross examined his list. "Hmmm, it looks like we only have one more left to look at and then, the beautiful lady is all yours, again, Mr. Malfoy," he said, smiling as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well," Draco smiled in return, "We will come along with you. Don't worry; if we do not today, we have another day to look and a whole week after that." He took Hermione's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her fingers, catching the engagement ring every so often as they finished their tea and muffins.

They paid the bill and went to look at the last house on the list. The residence was beautiful. It was an averaged sized house with dark, red wood paneling and a high roof with dark, brown shingles. The large yard was surrounded by trees on one side and a small field on the other. When they walked inside, Timothy explained, like he did with all of the other houses, about its fine qualities. However, as Hermione took in the sight of the beautiful home, herself, she barley heard him.

The doors were made with a slightly lighter wood than the house. It framed a beautiful, stained glass, with flowery designs etched, colorfully in it. As soon as you walked through, the sitting room, which was also built with a soft wood, had a large, magnificent fireplace made with a rich, dark grey marble. The room had a few windows that looked out, beautifully, to the field and the front of the house. The dining room glowed with a big chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. The kitchen was a good size with lots of storage places and a small little closet which, Draco joked, would be nice for a house elf. Hermione elbowed him as they walked upstairs and into the master bed room. The walls were a dark maroon color with white lining, and maroon carpeting to match.

As they walked down the hall, looking at the other three bedrooms, one made Hermione's decision for her. It was a medium sized room with a large window with a seal big enough for two people to sit on. The walls had a charm placed on them to make the little, painted flowers and trees move as if the wind was blowing through them. Every so often you would see a butterfly or a bird fly by. It changed seasons from spring to summer; a little girl ran to a pool, which had appeared, and jumped in, splashing around.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as she watch the strange little girl. He squeezed back and looked down at her with concern. "Draco," she peered at him, "What do you think of this house?"

He looked around, smiling once more, and looked back at her. "I like this house; it's very spacious and very private. I wouldn't mind getting it, actually." He raised his eyebrows and added, "If you want to, that is." She smiled and kissed his lips. Draco chuckled, "I'm guessing you want this house as much as I do, huh?"

"Yes, I absolutely love it. Especially this room," She said looking back at the stranger child with Draco's eyes following her gaze. The girl was still splashing wildly, laughing all the while.

He put his arms around Hermione and hugged her close to him. "Well, we'll get it then," he replied loudly.

Timothy and Mrs. Malfoy started talking. When the couple heard the older woman laugh, they looked over to them. "Draco dear," Mrs. Malfoy said, carefully, "I am paying for the whole house. I will not take "no" for an answer." Draco looked over at his mother and stared. "Don't look at me like that. I said I would help, but you never told me I had a price limit so, I'm paying for the whole house. However, I promise I will let you pick out the furniture." She smiled and turned back to Timothy regaining their discussion about who to see to pay for it.

"So do you really like this house Hermione?" Draco asked, putting his chin on her head.

Hermione looked up and kissed him, "I love this house, its perfect."

"I'm glad. When I had seen the other houses, I was hoping, like hell, you didn't pick one of them." They both laughed, happily. Draco looked around amd huffed. "We are going to have to find some furniture to put in this house. Then, we can have a nice little house warming party, if you feel up to it. Hell, we can do it this week if you want to. After we're handed the keys, we can buy some furniture and whatever else." He looked through the window and added, "We can even have the wedding over there in that field."

"That's a wonderful idea Draco, but we need to worry about the house first and THEN the wedding, okay?" Her piercing stare shined with determination.

Draco pouted a little bit, but reluctantly accepted. "Okay," he sighed. She smiled and kissed him, again and they left to go sign for the house.

The next day, Hermione sent an owl to Molly to tell everyone the big news. They bustled about to help her and Draco shop for furniture and appliances. Everything was being moved in by the end of the day, Hermione, not being allowed to move much of anything, happily went to the little, charmed room and began setting it up as a nursery for her little Emma. Fred, with a happy surprise, gave Hermione a Rocking chair that was charmed to rock so she didn't have to. She put up pink little curtains and a few knickknacks here and there to make the room look the way she wanted. She heard everyone moving about and felt bad that she couldn't help more. However, she decided to leave it alone. She knew Draco would feel awful if she or Emma became hurt.

She finished the room and sat down in the rocking chair, which began to rock very softly. She hummed Draco's lullaby as she rubbed her hands across her stomach feeling Emma kick and roll all over. As she stood up, Emma shifted a little weight to her mother's bladder. Walking down the hall, to the bathroom, she felt her pants go soaking wet. She looked down to see that her front was, indeed, completely wet. She felt a sharp pain and held her tummy.

She felt embarrassed, but continued down the hall to find Draco to ask him to find her a new pair of pants. However, she ran into Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Molly," she said clutching her chest, "You scared me."

"Oh sweetie," she smiled apologetically at the younger witch, "I'm so sorry, I was coming up here to check on you. Are you alright?"

"Kind of," Hermione replied, hesitantly. "I need a new pair of pants to put on." She looked down to her front, again.

Nodding, Molly asked, "What happened, dear? Did you spill something on your pants?"

"No I um, I think I wet myself on accident," Hermione admitted, going pink in the face.

Moll's eyes grew shockingly wide. "Hermione, have you felt any sharp pains? Any, at all?"

"Yes, but only one." She gritted her teeth as she felt another one. "Okay," she said, her eyes bulging out, "Make that two."

"When did you feel the first one?" Mrs. Weasley asked hurriedly.

"Only a few moments ago. You're starting to scare me, Molly. Is this bad?"

Ignoring her question, the older witch yelled, "You need to come with me Hermione, now!" She pulled her by the arm and rushed her to the bedroom where they had already set up the bed. She laid out a towel and told Hermione to remove her pants and knickers and lay on the towel. After Hermione had done so, Molly handed her a sheet to cover up with. "Now don't move," she ordered, "I will send Draco up here with you, but you need to stay put, understand?" Hermione nodded and the older woman left.

A few moments later, Draco came running up the stairs followed by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Draco rushed over to his fiancé and took her hand while Ron took the other. Harry and Ginny sat at her feet.

"How are you feeling Hermione? Does anything hurt?" Draco asked with deep concern.

"Draco I'm fine, I think, but nobody will tell me what the hell is going on." They stared at her. She added, "I mean, all I did was wet myself because I couldn't make it to the bathroom in time."

Everyone looked around at each other and Draco said, carefully, "Hermione, darling, you didn't wet yourself." He hesitated, "You're in labor. You're probably not feeling the contractions, yet."

"No, Draco, I can't be in labor I'm not due for another 2 months!" Hermione said, panicking.

"Hermione, love, you are. Molly is getting Madam Pomfrey as we speak." They looked each other in alarm.

Still in denial, Hermione replied, "Draco, there is no way I can be in labor; I just can't be!"

Draco sat up, on the bed, and took her into his arms. "Shush, calm down, okay? You don't need to stress your body. It's going to be alright, I promise, but you need to calm down, okay?" She nodded and took several deep breaths to steady herself. Madam Pomfrey came rushing through the door at that moment with Molly, Arthur, Timothy and Mrs. Malfoy following behind.

The stern witch turned to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, you're going to have to move for a second." He did as he was told and she took Hermione's temperature and felt her stomach. "I'm going to have to see how far dilated she is so I'm going to have to ask that certain people leave." She looked around and everyone but Molly, Draco and his mother left. "Okay Hermione, dear, this may hurt a bit but I have to see. I need you to turn to the edge of the bed and scoot 'til you feel your bum hang off the bed, okay?"

Hermione did as she was told and Madam Pomfrey suddenly, scooted her back on the bed. "Oh my, I need my bag," she said and turned to the other three, "Molly, I need your hands over here and Draco, I need you up there with Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy, I need a clean blanket, a wet rag, and another towel." Draco rushed to her side and sat behind her grabbing her by the shoulders to support her. Molly ran Madam Pomfrey's bag over to her and Draco's mother took off for the supplies that were needed. "Alright now, Hermione, I need you to listen to me, okay?" the frightened girl nodded. "When you feel a contraction, I need you to push with very hard, with everything you have."

"Alright, but I don't know what you mean," she said, a little out of breath. Hesitantly she asked, "Do you mean when I feel a sharp pain?"

"Yes," the Medi-Witch nodded, "When you feel one of those, I want you to push down, hard, as if you were going to the bathroom."

Just then, Mrs. Malfoy came back with the supplies and giving Draco the rag. He ran it over Hermione's face, soothingly as Madam Pomfrey moved the towel that was under her to the floor and handed the other towel to Molly. Draco's mother was holding a small pink blanket behind the red-haired witch.

When Hermione let out a gasp of sharp pain, Madam Pomfrey told her to push. She pushed so hard she thought the veins in her head were going to explode. The pain she felt made her want to stop, but Madam Pomfrey told her to keep pushing. In intense pain, Hermione was screaming as Draco clutched her shoulders. The Medi-Witch told her to stop pushing and Hermione fell back against Draco who held her as he ran the rag over her face, again.

When she felt another contraction, she pushed hard, again, screaming even louder than before. The pain was excruciating. When Hermione finally felt as if the weight was gone and the pain had ceased a little, she fell, again, on Draco as a small cry filled the room. She looked over to see Molly smiling at a small object wrapped in the towel she had been holding. Madam Pomfrey cut the baby's umbilical cord, cleaned her up with another towel.

Turning to Mrs. Malfoy, the Medi-Witch exchanged the towel for the blanket as Molly walked over to Hermione and Draco and handed them their little baby. "Congratulations," the older witch said with tears in her eyes. Hermione smiled and took the baby from Molly very carefully looking down at her. She was still covered in blood and other sorts of stuff, but Hermione ignored that as she watched the little baby move around in her arms. Emma's skin was a slight red with her thin, blonde hair matted on top of her head. When she opened her eyes, Hermione smiled. The baby girl had dark, chocolate brown eyes. Draco, who was still sitting behind her, wrapped his arms around Hermione and the baby gently kissing Hermione on her cheek.

"You did wonderful Hermione, absolutely brilliant." He was smiling as he reached over and took the baby's hand in his. "Wow," he said in surprise, "She's so small." He looked down at his daughter, "Well, welcome to the world little Emma Jean Malfoy." He smiled again as she yawned. Hermione placed her head on Draco's finding a bit of loose towel to gently wipe off little Emma's face.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to them and reached out for the baby. "I promise I will give her back after I examine her, due to her being so early. However," she added, looking at the child, "she appears to be in good health. Draco, would you mind taking Hermione into the bathroom and helping her shower off?"

"No ma'am, I'll help her. Come on, love, let's get you cleaned up." He got up from behind her and stood to help her walk to the shower. She was all wobbly and could barely move, so Draco drew her a bath instead of a shower. When he got her in it, he sat on the side of the tub as she washed herself off. They heard Emma crying and Hermione sat up but Draco stood, motioning for her to stop and went into the room to go check. Hermione eased herself out of the tub and dried off. Wrapping a towel around herself, she went into the bedroom.

Draco was sitting on the bed holding Emma rocking her gently when he looked up, noticed Hermione, and smiled. "Madam Pomfrey said she's fine and healthy," he frowned a little, "Though she is small , she will gain weight and grow. So, other than that, she is perfect." He smiled, again, and looked down at Emma.

"I'm glad, but where did Madam Pomfrey go?" she asked looking around.

"She went downstairs to tell everyone the good news. She said that she is going to give us a little time with her before she comes back up here." Emma started crying and Hermione went over and sat down next to Draco on the bed. She reached out to hold Emma and, reluctantly, Draco gave her up. Hermione held her as Emma continued to cry. Gently, she started to rock the child. Emma started sucking on her fist. Hermione and Draco chuckled quietly at the sight.

"I think she might be hungry, Draco," Hermione frowned, "Will you go get Madam Pomfrey so we can figure out how and what to feed her."

"Alright, I'll be back in a second." He kissed Hermione's cheek and kissed Emma's forehead. She listened as he walked downstairs only to hear more than one pair of footsteps walking upstairs a few minutes later.

Draco walked into the room with Madam Pomfrey behind him. "My goodness she sounds starved," the Medi-Witch chuckled as she walked over to Hermione and took the baby from her. "Okay Hermione, sit up there by the head board and put a pillow in your lap." She did as she was told and Madam Pomfrey took Emma laid her on the pillow. "Okay, now I want you to wrap your arm around to where your hand is holding her bum, and then I want you to hold your breast with your other hand and guide little Emma's mouth to your nipple." Hermione did as she was told and then Emma latched on and started to suckle. Madam Pomfrey smiled and told Hermione a few more things she could do, including that when Emma started falling asleep, she was full. Walking out the room, again, she told Draco that after Emma was asleep and Hermione was dressed, their friends and family could visit. Draco nodded and she left. He walked over and sat down next to Hermione as she nursed Emma.

"Wow, she really must be starving." Draco chuckled.

"Well she has been in my stomach for nine months with no real food so yeah, I would say she is a bit starved." She looked over at Draco who was hold Emma's hand. He laid his head on Hermione's shoulder as Emma's suckling began to slow. Finally falling asleep, she let go of the suction from Hermione's breast. Hermione cleaned off a little bit of milk that was on her cheek and then handed her to Draco so she could get dressed. He was rocking her and humming her lullaby as Hermione put on a pair of shorts and a large T-shirt. When she was dress she went back over to the bed and Draco kissed Emma and handed her back to Hermione and he went down stairs only to come back with Molly and Arthur. They walked over and coed over her as Molly asked her how feeding her went and she gave her a few tips on how to do it. She had brought up a cloth diaper and a couple of safety pins and showed Hermione and Draco how to put the diaper on her and told them how to wash them and everything. She and Arthur left reluctantly, knowing others down stairs wanted to see her, too. She kissed the little baby and after hugging Hermione and Draco, they left. Harry, Ron and Ginny were next to come visit. Ginny walked over and coed wanting to hold her but Hermione, knowing Emma needed her rest said that she could later. She pouted but got over it. Ron Stared at the baby and Harry coed along with Ginny. They sat there talking for awhile until Draco told them that his mother and Timothy were still waiting to see her. They all said that they would see her later and left the room.

Draco went over to Hermione and sat next to her and could tell she was tired."Hermione love, do you want to go to sleep?" he asked, concerned.

"In a little bit," she said, "after everyone has seen the baby and gone home." He kissed her and nodded.

"Draco, can you hold her while I go to the bathroom?" he nodded and took Emma and she grunted from being moved around. Draco shushed her and rocked her back to sleep as Hermione went to the bathroom. She heard when Draco's mother and Timothy came into the room. She washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit, but then again, she had just given birth. She fixed her hair as best she could and walked in the room and sat down next to Draco who was talking to his mother and Timothy. Hermione noticed that he had laid Emma on the bed and was playing with her little toes.

Emma was awake and looking around. She started yawning which contagiously made Hermione yawn. Draco and Mrs. Malfoy noticed this. The older woman told Timothy that they needed to go as she hugged Draco and Hermione and kissed little Emma. They walked out of the room, quietly as Hermione laid down next to Emma who was already starting to fall asleep, again.

"I'll be right back okay, Hermione? I'm just going to go talk to Madam Pomfrey for a moment before she leaves." He kissed her and then kissed Emma and walked out of the room. Hermione laid there next to her little miracle and curled up, being careful not to smother her. Hermione tried to stay awake to watch her sleep but, soon, she ended fell asleep, too. Draco walked in and laid down on the other side of Emma facing Hermione and he watched them sleep.


	15. The Wedding

Hermione woke the next morning to find that Draco and Emma were not in the bed with her. She got up and dressed for the day. Hearing voices from below, she went down stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Draco and Molly were sitting at the table, with coffee mugs in front of them. Emma was in Molly's arms, her eyes flaring in interest while the older witch cooed over her.

Draco walked over to his fiancé, smiling, and kissed her. "Good morning love; did you sleep well?" he asked as she kissed him back.

"Yes, I did, but you could have woke me when she woke up, love," the distraught looking Hermione lectured her soon-to-be husband.

"Nonsense, she was fine. She was hungry as hell, but fine." He smiled.

Hermione looked confused. "How did you feed her? And what did you feed her?"

"Oh that would be when he called me," Molly spoke up. "I learned a spell after having Fred and George to extract milk from my breast into a bottle. Breast feeding the both of them was hell on earth, so I would put the milk in a bottle. Arthur fed one while I fed the other." She chuckled as she saw the shock on Hermione's face.

Hermione looked over at Draco who, in return, held his hands up in a surrender fashion. "Emma was hungry," he said defensively, "and you looked so peaceful. I figured you needed the sleep after all the excitement you had yesterday, love. Plus, I enjoyed Molly's company. She gave me a few more ideas about the wedding, which I plan on sharing with you after you've had breakfast and a shower." After seeing the concerned look on his witch's face, he added, "Don't worry about Emma, love. We have her; she's just fine. Please relax." He kissed her on the lips sweetly.

Hermione walked over and scooped up Emma in her arms. She kissed her on her forehead, trying to pour all of her love and devotion into her little girl. She noticed Emma was in a small pink sundress with a pink rose headband to match. She was also wearing little pink booties. Hermione held her as the child stared at her mother with piercing chocolate, brown eyes. Emma's bright blonde hair was snug in a cute little curl on top of her head. She hadn't noticed these little details before as she was too focused on how little and fragile the very young child looked.

Draco, having watched his two favorite people walked over and kissed little Emma on the cheek. He kissed Hermione on the lips, again, and said "She looks beautiful doesn't she?"

"Yes, she has your hair Draco," she smiled and added, "and I see you've bathed her."

Draco shrugged and looked over at Molly who smiled and looked over at the little tub sitting in the corner near the sink. "Well, she needed it. She was still covered in vernix. Molly showed me how. She may have my hair," he continued, "but she has your eyes." He smiled, gloatingly, realizing he had won this round.

Draco scooped Emma out of Hermione's arms. Looking at his fiancé with a stern determination, he said, "Now, you need to eat. Mum sent me a house elf over to help us out until we can get ourselves on track. Winky cooked breakfast. After you eat and get a shower, you, Molly, and I will sit down and talk about the wedding." Hermione sat down at the table as Draco and Molly went to the sitting room.

Winky appeared a moment later and placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. She thanked the house elf. After bowing, the elf went out of the room with a pop. Doing as she was told, Hermione ate her breakfast and went to the downstairs bathroom showered. Realizing she forgot her clothes, Hermione asked the elf to get them for her. After thanking and apologizing to the elf, which left her in tears of gratitude, Hermione was finally able to dress and join Molly and her future husband in the sitting room. She sat down next to Draco and looked over at the small cradle where Emma was laying. Emma was kicking her blankets and playing.

"You ready to hear those ideas, dear?" Molly asked, obviously excited.

"Sure." Hermione smiled as Draco hugged her tight to his side.

"Well, as you know, we still have the tent from Bill's wedding, so you're happy to use it, if you wish. We can transfigure logs into chairs and tables. You can your wedding planned out exactly like Bill's and Fleur's, only with the decorations of your choice. We can have it all done in a few days, sweetie, but I know you're still recovering from the birth and I know you want to spend some more time with the little one. So, we're ready when you are. There's no need to rush. However, I was thinking you should have the wedding soon, so it's one less thing to worry about. The honeymoon can always come later.

Hermione looked at Draco and Molly appreciatively. "Well, we can have the wedding in a few weeks then," she said grinning at Draco. "When Emma is a little bit older, we can have a honeymoon if that's alright with you Draco?"

He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her heavily on the lips. He pulled away with a big smile on his face. "I love the idea Hermione," he said smiling a smile that was bigger than the moon. Hermione couldn't help but smile with him.

Molly went over and hugged them both. "Well, I have to tell Arthur and get the boys together to help. Nacrissa and I will be here, for you both, every step of the way."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "My mother? You never told me that."

"Yes, either your mother or I will be here every day to help you both as best we can. It was your mother's idea." She smiled at Draco's shocked face. He didn't know his mother could be so kind. Molly jumped up as she remember herself. "Well, I better give her a call and get over to Arthur to start making the arrangements."

"Okay, but um," Hermione said, hesitantly. She didn't want to spoil the older witch's fun. However, she'd only be getting married once, and wanted her life-changing night to be as magical to her as possible. Figuratively speaking, of course. "We would like to be involved as much as possible."

"Of course, dear. It is, after all, your wedding. I will be back tomorrow with color and design ideas." She left the room hugging Hermione and Draco, once again and blowing a small kiss to Emma. Placing her hand on her heart, she floo-called Nacrissa Malfoy.

Draco and Hermione were watching their Emma play in her little cradle when, a few moments later, Draco's mother arrived. "Molly just told me the good news!" She ran over and hugged them both and then scooped up Emma. "So, have you thought about the wedding fully or just bits and pieces?" she asked, eyeing them both. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. They turned back at her disapproving tutting. "I figured as much. I will, of course, help you with the arrangements. For starters, you need to pick out a color plan for your wedding. Then there's the guest list, the food you'll want, the sitting arrangements, the flowers, the dress, the vows, the music, and lots more."

Emma started crying, most likely from the older woman's rushed listing. Hermione went to grab her, but Nacrissa started shushing her, waving her arm to stay where she was. Realizing that the little one was hungry, she called for Winky to bring her a bottle. The elf did as she was told and left to make tea for the small group. Noticing Hermione's hurt reaction, Nacrissa shook her head and smiled. "Hermione dear, I want to spend every moment I can with my granddaughter. I know you want to, as well, but I promise you I will give her back to you. Now," her voice more business-like, "have you gotten a wedding band for yourselves? And you , Hermione, a gown?"

"No ma'am," she told the older witch, hesitantly slow, "I have no dress, but we have the wedding bands. We picked them out a couple of months before we had Emma."

"Draco," Nacrissa said, turning to her son, "tomorrow you will become the head to all of your father's assets. You will receive your first pay, so you need to take Hermione to get a dress. You also need to go with Molly about everything else. If you want, you can leave little Emma with me and Timothy." She looked down and smiled at Emma who was surprisingly still awake and alert as she had already been fed.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said unthinkingly. After realizing what she said might be taken wrongly, she immediately tried to assure the older witch, "I mean I know you will take good care of her - I'm not saying that." She sighed. " I'm just not ready . . . to be away from her just yet." Hermione looked at her daughter with longing in her eyes.

"Well, by all means, take her along with you! She needs a little dress to go to mummy and daddy's wedding!" She said cooing Emma the last of her words in a bubbly baby voice. Mrs. Malfoy walked over and handed Emma to Hermione and sat next to her son. "We can all go tomorrow and buy what is needed. Then we can come back and get the place all set up, and have a run can give you a few more days and then have the wedding."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione hesitated, but said anyway, "We were gonna wait till another week."

"Why?" she asked, honestly shocked, "Go ahead and have the wedding! That way you can have the rest of your time together without worrying about anything else." She looked at Emma, smiled, and added, "And you can spend more time with that little bundle of joy!"

Hermione thought a while on her future mother-in-law's words. It wasn't that bad of a thing; having the wedding so soon. "Well, you do make a good point; but in FOUR days?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "You think we can pull it all together in FOUR days?"

"Sure we can!" Nacrissa said excitedly, "Draco's father and I were married seven days after he proposed. Though, we didn't have Draco at the time. He didn't come until a few years later but, no matter! We had everything planned out in six days and then got married on the seventh. The only reason it was seven days is because we had to wait for my parents to come here! They live in the States." she explained when she saw the confused look on Hermione's face. "They bloody took their time getting here, too," she added bitterly.

"Well alright," the younger witch accepted. "We'll go first thing tomorrow morning. However, we'll need to work out everything else, today." At this, Draco looked over at Hermione, confused. "Well Draco darling, we still have to do a housewarming party and welcome little Emma into her big family! So, I was thinking with your mother's and Molly's help, we would have it today."

Draco looked at Hermione, bewildered with the fact that everything was so soon and so fast! His mother was the reason for it all! He looked at Nacrissa, who was smiling ear to ear. Turning back to his fiancé, he said, "Hermione love, are you sure you are up to this?"

Hermione scooted closer to him with Emma still in her arms. When Draco wrapped his arms around the two of them, she said earnestly, "Draco, I am one-hundred percent sure. Plus, we have to figure out some way to announce the wedding and I figured instead of sending out invites, and everyone making other plans due to a short notice, we could have the housewarming party to welcome little Emma and to announce the wedding."

Draco looked at her and smile warmly. "You truly do have too much brain, but it is a brilliant one, and I love you ever so much more because of it." He bent down and kissed her affectionately.

His mother cleared her throat. "Well now that we know what we are going to be doing, I think we should start making invitations for the housewarming party and a welcome-to-the-family party for Emma." Hermione and Draco nodded, understandingly. Reluctantly, Hermione laid Emma in her cradle and went to get parchment, ink, quills, and her wand. She spelled a quill to write out the invitations and spelled another quill to write out names on envelopes. Once she had done that she, Draco and his mother started decorating the house. Once the quills had finished she asked Winky to take them out to the owls to be sent out. They had nearly finished the house when their first guests arrived.

"Hello dears!" It was Molly followed by a gaggle of red heads. Ginny and Harry were last to step through the door.. Judging by their swollen lips, they had, most likely, gotten a few kisses in before arriving. "Well," Molly said, after giving them each one of her motherly hugs, "I guess we were the first to arrive! You two can go ahead and take yourselves upstairs to get dressed and we will finish up here." Hermione and Draco kissed Emma before going upstairs. After dressing and sharing a few kisses, themselves, they bounded back downstairs to greet their guests more properly.

When they got to the landing, they witnessed the scene of a Ronald Weasley holding Emma and actually fighting off the two most temperamental Weasley's in the family, Ron's mother and his sister, Ginny. "What the bloody hell mum?" he yelled, "You see her all the time and when I want to hold her for two seconds, you and Ginny won't leave me alone. Go figure." Ginny went to speak back but Harry got her attention to an empty room. Ron looked up and seen Draco and Hermione. He sighed in relief. "It's about time. Will you please get this crazy woman off me?"

Hermione laughed and walked over and took Emma from Ron. "Will you be nice to your mother? I am going to keep her in the cradle so she doesn't get spoiled. I will let you feed her and change her when she needs it next, alright?" Ron hung his head but nodded in agreement. Hermione kissed Emma on the forehead and laid her in the cradle and then the guests starting pouring in.

As the party continued, they finally decided it was time to announce the wedding to everyone. Draco took a wine glass and banged a spoon to it to get everyone's attention. When succeeding, he motioned for Hermione to join him. Once she was at his side he cleared his throat. "I would like to thank everyone for coming to welcome us into our new home and to welcome our sweet little Emma into the family, but we have some other news to share with you all." He looked over at Hermione, smiled, and took a deep breathe. "In four days Hermione and I will be married! We are going to hold the wedding here and we would love for all of you to be there to support us." Everyone gasped and started clapping and congratulating Hermione and Draco.

After everyone had left, Hermione sat down on the couch with Draco following next to her. Molly left some food for them to eat and Draco asked Winky to please warm it and set it out for them. Nacrissa sat and rocked Emma to sleep and placed her in the cradle. She hugged Hermione and Draco good-bye, telling them that she would see them tomorrow early. They nodded and after they finished eating, they took Emma and the cradle upstairs with them in their bedroom to sleep.

"Draco," Hermione spoke softly to him, "what do you think our colors should be for the wedding?"

Draco laid next to her and snuggled close. "How about maroon and forest green like the colors on your engagement ring?"

"Sounds like a good idea, but it also sounds like Christmas colors," they both chuckled.

"We will be the only people I know who will have a Christmas wedding in the fall," he replied a bit cheekily.

"I rather like the idea." She kissed him and they stayed well into the night talking about wedding ideas until Draco fell asleep with Hermione just seconds behind him.

The next morning, Draco woke to find that Hermione in the nursery feeding Emma and rocking her back and fourth. She and Emma were already dressed. He walked over to her and kissed her good morning. Hermione told him that his mother was downstairs waiting for him. After getting dressed himself, they took off to town to search for possible wedding things. They met up with Molly who told Draco to go with Arthur to get the suits as Hermione was going with the mothers to get a gown.

They got to the store and a lady approached them and asked Hermione what her wedding colors were. Molly and Nacrissa were both surprised when she told the lady her specific colors. Molly took Emma from Hermione while the lady took her measurements. She walked out with a gown soon after, the dress slowly changed colors as she moved forward. The dress was white and the sash around the waist started a forest green in the front around the stomach and slowly changing to maroon as it went to the bow in the back. The dress was strapless but came with gloves that hooked around her middle finger and going all the way up her arm just a little bit above her elbow. They, too, were like the sash a forest green that faded to a maroon as it went. She adored the dress and when Molly and Nacrissa applied a red lily necklace and earrings on her, she knew it was perfect. However beautiful the gown was, she knew would look better with her make up and hair done. She thought she looked decent but knew she would look better when she had her hair and make up done.

"Hermione you look beautiful," the younger witch looked up to see Nacrissa talking to her, "very stunning. I will hit anybody who says otherwise, even my own son." she laughed thinking of Draco's future baffled expression when he would see his gorgeous bride in her wedding dress.

"I hope Draco thinks so," Hermione expressed with a slight smile, "I love this dress; especially the lilies. But we also have to make sure that suits match the dress. And we have to find Emma a dress while we are here."

"Already done!" Nacrissa beamed. "I sent Winky over there once I saw you liked the color scheme. The only difference is their ties will go from maroon to forest green. I also had Molly look at a dress for Emma and she found one." She motioned over at Molly who was holding Emma and had a dress in her hand. She walked over and handed the dress to Hermione. The dress itself was a dark maroon and it had a sash that tied into a big bow in the back that was dark forest green.

Hermione admired it greatly. "I love it! We will have to get her some little red booties and a head band to match."

Just then, Winky popped up and told them that the men had their suits. They had already gotten everything else done as asked and were heading back, as they were told they couldn't see the bride in her wedding gown. Nacrissa nodded thanked the house elf before Winky left with another pop. Hermione paid for the dresses and other things that they were suppose to buy and they headed home. The dress was securely hidden from all eyes. As she put the dress in the closet, she casted a spell incase Draco decided to peek in it when she wasn't looking his way.

For the next couple of days, Hermione was swamped. Not only was she taking care of little Emma, she was also helping with the many various details of the wedding. On the morning of her wonderful, beautiful day, Hermione woke early to get Emma dressed and do her own hair and makeup. Draco had stayed at the burrow due to it being bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding. Once Molly arrived, she took Emma and got every thing ready.

Hermione was dressed and really nervous, however really excited. When it came time for her to walk down the isle, Arthur was given the honor of guiding the bride to her groom. As she stepped down the isle with Arthur, she'd seen the stunned look on Draco's face. She smiled, realizing that he did, indeed, like her dress. Finally reaching her groom, Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny and took Draco's hands. She gazed lovingly into his eyes.

A minister stood in front of the happy couple and he began the words that would forever keep them together. "We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of these two people in holy matrimony . . . " He continued on. However, Hermione and Draco were completely lost in each others eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, rich or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do," he stated confidently looking at Hermione who was smiling so big, he couldn't help but grin back.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, rich or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do" she nearly screamed, however containing herself in the last second.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco nearly jumped towards Hermione as he kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss, Hermione and Draco retrieved Emma from Ginny. They posed for their family picture.

Draco kissed Emma's forehead and kissed Hermione lovingly saying, "I love you both, my wife and my beautiful daughter. Forever, I promise."


	16. My Thanks :

**I really hoped you all enjoyed my first story and I promise u I will write another story now that I have someone helping m with my writing. Thank You JesusJay! :D And I wanna thank all my readers who reviwed my work and I really wanna thank SmuttLovee123 for the name idea thanks again! :D**


End file.
